Drake
by November Romeo
Summary: The humanizing of Draco Malfoy. Draco makes the most unlikely friends. Chances are taken and decisions are made.
1. Potions

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Potions**

Draco Malfoy walked, or rather _strutted_, into Potions class, his ever-loyal lackies hunching in his wake. He took his usual seat near the Potter trio--he knew it irritated them to have him there. His ears were always ready to pick up whatever they were talking about. If they gave him an opening, he'd pounce.

He looked over.

Weasley was already giving him a death glare.

_Hmmm, _he thought, turning back to the lesson. _That's early. _He hadn't said anything yet. Then it hit him...they must still be sore about the Skeeter article. He frowned as he tossed mandrake leaves into his cauldron. Well, he didn't see what they were so worked up about. _They_ weren't turned into a rodent by a psychotic professor and humiliated in front of the entire school. Draco heightened the flames under his cauldron, imagining that Potter and his friends were burning in them.

"Careful now, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape said, walking by. "The heat must be increased gradually, not suddenly...lower...that's a good lad."

He looked at the trio again. This time it was Granger cursing him with her eyes. He smirked. No doubt she was thinking about the injustice of Snape's lenience towards Slytherins.

Granger. Little Miss Perfect. How he hated her. Her perfect spells. Her perfect potions. Her perfect charms. And most especially her perfectly Muggle lineage. The mudblood. He should have known she'd be this touchy. The Skeeter article featured their fool of a gamekeeper, Hagrid. Granger was very close to the half-giant. Maybe he'd better steer clear of the Mudblood for now. The last time Hagrid was in trouble, Granger had hit him in the face.

The memory of that encounter was so clear in his mind.

_SMACK!_

_"Don't you dare call Hargrid pathetic...you foul...you evil...!"_

He remembered how Granger had reached for her wand and the way Potter and Weasley held her back.

Absent-mindedly, Draco touched a hand to his cheek. It had hurt and she made him lose his balance. Granger had always been so calm and collected before then, but at that time, her eyes were glistening as if she had just cried. Her cheeks were tinted red with fury and her hands were shaking with unrestrained emotion. She must have really hated him then. He saw it in her eyes. Her angry brown eyes.

He stopped in the middle of grinding porcupine quills. _Brown?_ When had he noticed that? He pounded on the quills. The Muggle's only prominent feature was the bushy brown hair.

_Well, it wasn't so bushy at the Yule Ball_.

He stopped again. Granger at the Yule Ball. She was a completely different person. And she entered the Great Hall on whose arm, but none other than Victor Krum's. He had heard Weasley asking her who she was going to the ball with. He never would have guessed. Although, Krum had seemed interested in her since he first set foot in Hogwarts.

* * *

_Draco leaned forward to address Krum. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You're lucky to be seated with us. Please excuse the rest of the riffraff."_

_Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins chuckled. Krum and his schoolmates were observing the Great Hall with a surly sort of interest. Then the Bulgarian Seeker looked at the rest of the Hogwarts houses' students. _

_"That's Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, " Pansy Parkinson told Krum. She had not taken her eyes off him. "And over there," she said disdainfully. "Is Gryffindor."_ _Krum seemed to be fascinated by something--or someone--at Lions' table because he did not turn away. _

_Whatever caught his attention became evident at the end of the Welcoming Feast when the Durmstrang students filed out of the Hall. _

_"Thank you" said Karkaroff, glancing at the boy who had let them pass. _

_It was Potter. _

_Draco rolled his eyes. Of course the bloody Boy Who Lived would get his usual dose of fame even from visitors. Then came Professor Moody, who proceeded to exchange what seemed to be heated words with the Durmstrang headmaster. It was then when Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. _

_"Who is the girl vid Potter?" Krum asked. _

_Draco looked at him, puzzled. What did he want to know that for? But he answered anyway. "That's Granger. Hermione Granger."_

_"Hermy-own." Krum was still looking at her._

_"She's a Muggle, you know." Draco said. _

_But Krum didn't seem to hear him. _"_Hermy-own..." He said again. _

_Draco did not correct him. _

* * *

"Fill a four-ounce vial with your Stinging Solution." Snape's voice snapped Draco out of his reverie. "Place it on my desk as you go out."

"Damn." He muttered. He wasn't finished. "Pansy," he hissed, "I need some of your solution."

"No problem, Draco." Pansy filled another vial and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Draco was irritated. Potions was his best class--and it was not just because Snape made allowances for him. He turned in the solution and marched out of the room.

"Hey Drake," Pansy caught up with him. He waited for her to say something. She looked like she just made a great discovery. "Do you know that's the first time I've ever heard you say that?"

"Say what?"

"'Thanks.'"


	2. Remembering the Yule Ball

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 -- Remembering the Yule Ball**

_"What do you think?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle. It was the night of the Yule Ball and Slytherin house was buzzing with anticipation. _

_Silence._

That's the last time I ever ask _that_ question. _Draco thought. He gave himself a once-over before leaving their dormitory. The high-collared dress robes made him look rather sinister--but that suited him fine. When they got downstairs, he got the reaction he wanted._

_"You look great Malfoy...Nice robes, Malfoy...I can never pull that look off..." He acknowledged them all civilly, taking in their praise. _

_"Let's get going. Where's Pansy?"_

_"Right here!" a voice chirped somewhere. Pansy emerged in pink dress robes. She struck a little pose. "Well? How do I look?"_

Pink. _Draco said to himself. He hated pink. Girls wear blue, don't they? Why can't Pansy where blue? What kind of girl was she?_

_"Draco?" Pansy prompted._

_"I'm sure we'll stand out." He said smoothly. Pansy blushed with pleasure._

_The Great Hall was always nicely decorated during Christmas, but tonight it seemed even more magical. Lights, foliage and ornaments were put in all the right places. The different colors of the students' robes were a welcome deviation from the usual black. Everyone was having a great time. _

_"Is that Longbottom with Weasley's little sister?" Pansy asked. Draco smirked and nodded._

Well...almost everyone.

_The students were being ushered into the Great Hall before the champions and their partners. Fleur Delacour walked by with Roger Davies, who was too busy looking at her to notice where he was going. There was Potter, with one of the Patil twins. _Her robes were even pinker than Pansy's,_ Draco thought disdainfully. His archenemy didn't seem to be looking forward to this ball. God, what he wouldn't give for Potter to trip over his robes?_

_Draco steered Pansy toward the entrance. Behind him, he could hear students murmur with interest. He turned to see what was so amusing…he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Krum, or rather Krum's date, who was the object of attention. It was Hermione Granger! He almost didn't recognize her. Everything about her was different. Her hair, her posture and, Draco noticed, her smile. She looked terribly self-conscious. _

Blue suits her._ Draco thought. _She's looks-- _Then he caught himself. No matter how she looks, she's still the Gryffindor mudblood. What was he thinking? _

_"Can you believe her?" Pansy piped up beside him. "Imagine! Showing up at this ball with Victor Krum! How she managed _that_ is beyond me. Spending too much time in high altitude must have affected him. I bet everyone in Bulgaria looks awful if he's impressed by the likes of her!"_

_"Yeah, I really can't figure out what Krum was thinking, asking her to the ball," he said. _

_When all the students have sat down, they watched the champions march in with their partners. _

Trip, trip, trip, _Draco chanted in his head, his eyes focused on Potter. He really wasn't interested in Delacour and Davies, or Diggory and Chang. He regarded them with an indifferent eye. He did find himself watching Krum and Granger. Mostly Granger. Her transformation was noticed by the whole school. He scanned the rest of the Hall and saw that a lot of people gesturing at her and whispering. Some looked at her with admiration, others with disbelief. He spotted Ron Weasley looking at the pair. The redhead seemed to be in deep awe and amazement...and there was something else. It was something akin to anger. Draco stared at him, then at Krum. Weasley couldn't be angry with Granger, so he had to be angry with Krum. Why though? A nasty smile played on his lips. He didn't need to be in Ravenclaw to understand this. Weasley was _jealous.

_"What's so funny?" _

_"They are." Draco answered Pansy in a tone that said he wasn't going to elaborate. He turned his attention to the menu and said to his plate, "Stroganoff."_

_The Great Hall was soon filled with conversation and the clatter of cutlery. Snatches of laughter could be heard every now and then. Girls were comparing gowns. Boys were comparing girls. Pansy was talking about her family's trip to Italy where "the pasta was baked in the shape of stars." A friend of hers was talking to her partner about how much her robes had cost. Some of the boys still had Quidditch World Cup euphoria. _

_"You were in the Top Box, weren't you, Draco?"_

_"Yes, Father would never let us mingle with the common crowd. Too bad he didn't foresee that the Weasley family managed to get those tickets too. We're still trying to figure how they did it. We know their house can't cover the cost...and I'm sure their Gringotts vault only has a few Knuts in it...so really, it's a mystery."_

_The Slytherins laughed appreciatively. After a few more minutes, they were all signaled to stand. Dumbledore magicked the dining tables to the sides and conjured a stage for the Weird Sisters. The champions and their partners got on the center of the Hall and began to dance. _

_"Granger and Krum" muttered one of Pansy's friends, "No one could look worse together."_

_Draco was watching Granger--more intently than he would have liked. _It doesn't mean anything, _he assured himself. She looked different, of course he'd watch at her. She looked like she was having a good time. Krum seemed to be enjoying himself too. Soon, more people were getting on the dance floor. _

_"Let's dance." said Draco, taking Pansy's hand. As they waltzed, Draco looked over her shoulder at Granger again. He was going to admit it. She was..._

_"Beautiful."_

_"Why, thank you Draco." Pansy was blushing. _

Great._ Draco thought and said nothing more. When a new song began, a Durmstrang student came up to them and asked if he could dance with Pansy. Draco consented and wandered to the refreshment table for a butterbeer. Krum was getting butterbeers too. _

_"Having a good time?" Draco asked nonchalantly. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the Potter trio together again at the other side of the Hall. Granger and Weasley seemed to be arguing about something. _

_"Yes," Krum answered. "I am happy to be here vid Herm-own-ninny."_

_Draco choked on his drink. _Herm-own-ninny?_ "When did you ask her anyway?" he asked when he recovered._

_"A few days ago, in the library, ven she vos not vid Potter. Pardon me, I must go. Herm-own-ninny is vaiting."_

_"Cheers." Draco called after him. _

_Seconds after he had gone, Granger came to the refreshment table. She looked extremely put off about something. Her expression darkened even more when she saw him. "You just missed him, Herm-own-ninny." Up close, Draco got the chance to appreciate her transformation. _

_"Don't look at me like that, Malfoy." She said in an icy tone. _

_"Like what?"_

_"Like you're judging me."_

_"I wasn't judging you. I was just trying to figure out what charm or potion you used on yourself tonight."_

_He could see she was trying to control her temper. _

_"You'd better be off, before Krum starts asking people if they've seen Herm-own-ninny."_

_She gave him a murderous stare before turning away. Draco heard her mutter something as she left. _

"Purebloods..."


	3. Path of a Curse

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 -- Path of a Curse**

The corridors were crowded as usual at the end of the class. Draco and his minions were walking back to the Slytherin common room, passing out more _Support Cedric Diggory_ badges.

"Support Diggory." Crabbe growled to a third-year Hufflepuff.

Goyle cornered a second-year Ravenclaw. "Wear it or _else_."

"And remember," Draco addressed everyone he passed. "The Hogwarts champion must exemplify honor and integrity. Rule-breakers make terrible school representatives. If you love this school at all, you'll support the _real_ Hogwarts champion."

"Hogwarts has _two_ champions, Malfoy."

Hermione Granger was standing in front of him, blocking his path. She was carrying five or six thick books. The one on top bore the title, _Untried and Untested Spells: Cast at Your Own Risk. _She looked like a girl on a mission.

"We only have one _legal_ champion, Granger" he sneered. "Potter's not supposed to be there. You know that."

"He didn't _want_ to be there." she said. "Someone put Harry's name in the Goblet. He's the victim here."

"Oh really? And I suppose he doesn't want the thousand Galleons? Or the exemption from the exams? Or all the fame and glory?"

"None of that means anything to him. Someone's just trying to cause trouble."

"Gee, I hope _someone_ tries to cause me some trouble." Draco said mockingly. "Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about perfecting my Banishing Charm."

"I can't believe you." Granger said in disgust. "You smile at the most awful things. You think only of yourself. You're elitist. And worst of all, you're blind."

Draco felt a stab of annoyance. "Blind to what?"

"To the truth." she answered swiftly "To what's right. It's right in front of you and still you turn away. One day you're going to realize that you've been living in the dark, and there are so many things you don't know or understand. I pity you."

"How dare you, Mudblood." His temper was rising.

"That doesn't hurt me anymore." Her tone was calm. "You know why? Because Harry, Ron, Hagrid, and several others let me know I'm not. They're my friends, and their opinions mean more to me than yours ever will. I'd throw myself in the path of a curse for them if I have to. You don't have that. I'll say it again, Malfoy, I pity you."

Draco was still looking for something to say when Granger brushed right past him and proceeded down the corridor. He just watched her walk away.

* * *

_Damn that Granger! _Draco thought fiercely that evening in the Slytherin common room. _Damn her! Pity me indeed!_

He was sitting near the fire, tossing crumpled balls of parchment into it. He watched the sheets turn to ash. _Imagine! Her! Pity me!_ He was wealthy, he had power--okay, his _father_ had power--he could have everything he could ever dream of. He lorded over Slytherin house. Even fifth years and above respected him.

_You don't have that._ Came Granger's voice.

_Have what?_ He thought furiously. Potter? Weasley? Hagrid? Who needed them? He had Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, his teammates... _But wait. _He ran the list again in his head. Crabbe and Goyle...they were with him because...their fathers were bound to his father. The Slytherin Quidditch team admitted him because of the Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. Flint had reminded him of that whenever he missed the Snitch.

_At least no one in Gryffindor had to buy their way in. _

He looked around the common room. No, he couldn't point out anyone who he could call an equal...he couldn't even find anyone he considered his friend. It can't be.

"Pansy!" He strode over to where she was reading an issue of _Witch Weekly_. She looked up at him. Draco looked her straight in the eye. "Would you throw yourself in the path of a curse for me?"

Pansy looked surprised, then a bit worried. "Er, a _real_ curse? Or just foul language?"

Draco stared at her. She squirmed a little.

"Never mind."

He walked away from her. No point asking Crabbe or Goyle. He can imagine their response: _Would you like us to?_ He shook his head wearily and marched up the stairs towards the boys' dormitories. Behind him, a couple of fifth year students were searching the table near the fire looking for their Herbology essays.

He lay down on his bed, Granger's words running in his mind. _You smile at the most awful things. You think only of yourself. You're elitist. And worst of all, you're blind._ He sat up and rested his head on his hands. _You got to hand it to her_, he thought bitterly. _She struck a chord. _He punched his pillow before lying back down. Better stop thinking about her, or he'd never get some sleep.

* * *

The following morning Draco was feeling much better. He went through his classes quite normally and the day progressed like any other. At midday he headed towards the Great Hall by himself. He was a little late because he needed to write to his mother in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle went to lunch ahead of him. _Are they ever full?_ Draco wondered.

The corridor was quite deserted since it was a good thirty minutes since the break began. Up ahead, a student was carrying a teetering tower of books. _Granger_. He recognized the bushy hair peeking from the top of the pile. As he neared, he thought of another crack about her hair. Or her books. Really, there were plenty of possibilities. As Granger walked, the stack of books tilted and the topmost book fell to the floor.

"Oh no." Granger said. The fallen book had cleared her line of vision. She saw him and scowled. Then she looked down at the book. Obviously, she was debating what was best way to retrieve it.

He chuckled as he walked past her. _That will do for now_, he thought and kept silent.

_It's right in front of you and still you turn away._

He heard her in his head again and looked back. Without thinking it through, and all the while wondering why he was going to do it, Draco walked back, picked up the wayward book and replaced it on top of her pile.

She was shocked.

He did not meet her eyes. He paused as if to think about what just happened. Then he left.


	4. The Second Task From the Stands

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 -- The Second Task From the Stands**

The following days, Draco always dragged Crabbe and Goyle wherever he went. He was being nice to Granger! Thank goodness no one saw. What that could have done to his reputation! Crabbe and Goyle were surprised at his behavior but asked no questions.

The second task was coming up and everyone was buzzing with excitement. The first task was an awesome event. Everyone agreed that going against dragons would be a tough act to follow. Rumors were flying all around the school. Someone said that the champions were going to face a dozen fully-grown Blast Ended Skrewts. Another said that an obstacle course was being set up in the Forbidden Forest. Yet another said that Professor McGonagall was going to bring back her gigantic chess set so that the champions can play against the other.

On the eve of the second task, Draco was heading for their common room when he heard voices just around the corner.

"What d'you suppose McGonagall wants with us?"

"I don't know, Ron. But I do think it's rather odd that she called us tonight right before the second task."

_Granger and Weasley. _Draco thought. Quickly, he ducked into the nearest classroom. Once inside, he mentally kicked himself. _It's only Granger and Weasley. _Why was he hiding from them? But he didn't come out. He listened through the door.

"You don't think she found out about us helping Harry, do you?" Weasley said, his voice more audible this time. They were close.

"Even if she did, I don't think she'll punish us for it."

They were helping Potter prepare for the second task. That's why Granger was carrying all those books. She was probably researching spells he could use. But weren't champions supposed to work on the tasks by themselves? Hah! They'll get an earful from him for this one!

He stepped out into the hallway. Granger and Weasley both whipped around. "And here we all thought Potter was a deserving champion. Turns out he can't do anything without help from his freckled pal and the Mu--!"

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Weasley cut in. He stepped in front of Granger and stared at Draco menacingly, "Don't let me hear you insult Hermione."

"And what if I do?" Draco stepped forward staring just as hard. He was actually going to say 'Muggle'. The way Weasley jumped into conclusions thoroughly irritated him.

Weasley said nothing but continued to glare at him. He was taller, but Draco did not budge. He didn't even blink.

"Ron," came Granger's voice, "Let's go, McGonagall's waiting."

Weasley did not move. Granger put a hand on his arm and pulled him away. "Come on, Ron, let's go." Weasley kept on staring at Malfoy but let himself be steered.

Draco watched them leave. Weasley had some nerve. He sure liked to play hero, shielding her like that.

_In the path of a curse. _

He suddenly realized what the redhead just did. _Maybe Granger really did mean foul language. _But he knew she didn't. She meant protecting friends from harm. And that's exactly what Frecklehead did.

* * *

February the twenty-fourth, the day of the second task. Spectator stands were set up around the giant squid's lake and everyone was filled with anticipation.

"I knew it! They're going to try to get past the squid!" Someone yelled.

"Then how different is that from the dragons?" Someone else asked.

"It's _underwater_ this time, isn't it obvious?" The first voice shot back.

Draco rolled his eyes. Some people got excited _so _easily. From where he sat, he could see the champions assembling at the bank of the lake. Krum, Delacour, Diggory...where was Potter? Draco looked around the grounds. _Maybe he'll forfeit, _he thought.

Minutes passed and soon Bagman's voice was ringing over the crowd. "Will Mr. Potter please come forward? Will Mr. Potter please join the rest of the champions?"

Soon, everyone was aware that he was missing. Bagman began to sound worried. "Calling Harry Potter! Calling Harry Potter!"

Pansy giggled. "Their whole group seems to be missing." She nodded towards the Gryffindor fourth years. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom were there along with some girls. Weasley and Granger, however, were nowhere in sight.

_I wonder where she is, _Draco asked himself. Then he pushed these thoughts away. Why should he care? Just then, Harry Potter came running towards the bank of the lake. Bagman looked relieved. He magnified his voice again and gave a short explanation of the mechanics of the task while the champions took their positions near the water. _What do they have to get back?_ Draco thought. Probably a school memento or something. _The second task is a treasure hunt. _

Bagman signaled the start of the task. Krum jumped into the lake ahead of the others. Diggory and Delacour pointed their wands to their heads and followed. Potter took something out of his pocket and stuffed it into his mouth. He stood there for a while. Draco laughed_. What is he doing_?

Potter clapped his hands at either side of his neck then he dove into the water. Draco looked back at the Gryffindor group. Granger still wasn't there. She must be watching the task from somewhere else. He turned his attention back to the lake, but there was nothing to watch. Just a few ripples here and there. Damn. This was boring. They had to sit there for an hour? How can Bagman commentate this?

"Quarter of an hour has passed, ladies and gentlemen, and none of the champions have resurfaced. Their precious, er, _targets_ are held deep in the lake. Naturally it will take some time before the champions can locate them."

Draco leaned back and tried to think about possible spells he could use to stay that long underwater. He couldn't come up with anything. Maybe a potion will help. If he experimented with gills of different species of fish...and maybe some Warming Draught will help...

"The champions have now been underwater for over half an hour. My, my, what powerful breaths they have!" Bagman laughed nervously. "This task is to test their intellect and resilience. Though there can be only one winner, all of them must be commended for their efforts."

The minutes dragged on. Students were talking among themselves. Others have whipped out books or magazines to pass the time. Somewhere in the crowd, Draco heard a distinct clicking sound. He found Colin Creevey snapping pictures all over the place. Click, that was the lake. Click, that was the Gryffindors. Click, that was the judges stand. Click, that was the lake again.

"One hour has nearly elapsed. Any minute now, one of the champions will return with what was, er, taken away from him--or her. Our long wait will soon be over!"

But the hour arrived and went. No one made it within the limit. Suddenly the surface of the water rippled excessively. Everyone focused on it. Draco heard the clicking stop. Creevey was not moving with his lens pointed towards the lake. He seemed to be in deep concentration.

A minute later, somebody broke through the surface.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Its...Cedric Diggory!" Bagman sounded excited, but Draco did not miss the disappointment in his voice. Diggory had some kind of helmet over his head and he was holding something in his arms. Draco squinted and he realized that it was an unconscious something--it was Cho Chang.

Hufflepuff house broke into applause. Madame Pomfrey bustled to the pair carrying huge blankets. The wheels in Draco's head began to turn. Diggory was supposed to recover Chang? The champions were supposed to rescue people? If Chang was Diggory's hostage, who was Potter's? And Krum's?

_Granger and Weasley are not here_ Draco thought. Which one was Potter's hostage? Well, Weasley can't be Krum's hostage, so he had to be Potter's. So that means...

"Where's Victor Krum?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Crabbe answered, "He's probably still down there."

_What's taking him so long? _Draco didn't want to admit it. He knew why he was cheering for Krum, but right now he didn't want to psychoanalyze himself. He just wanted Krum to come up with Granger. She must have been there, what? An hour? More than an hour. They had to have been underwater before the task began.

A few moment later, a fish jumped out of the water. No, it wasn't a fish...because it had limbs. It was stepping out of the water and it was also carrying someone. Some people screamed.

"Sea monster!"

"Oh no! It has Hermione Granger!"

"WHAT?" Draco stood in his seat.

Indeed, the creature was carrying Hermione Granger in its arms. Understanding dawned on Draco. That was half-shark, half-Krum. However, not everyone had caught on.

"Do something!" someone panicked.

"Freakius monsterus be-gone-ous!" another voice yelled.

"You idiot! Was that supposed to be a spell?"

Bagman's voice cleared everything up. "Our second champion has resurfaced! It's Victor Krum!" Again, Draco noted disappointment in his voice, and a tad of despair.

"Potter must be having some trouble down there, eh?" Goyle said as the Durmstrang party cheered.

"Seems so," Draco replied vaguely. He cleared his throat. He tried to see what was happening to Krum and Granger. Chang had woken up seconds after they came out of the water, but Granger was still unconscious. Madame Pomfrey was holding something near her nose. Soon, she opened her eyes and began to cough. The school nurse wrapped her in a blanket and Krum went next to her looking extremely worried. His shark's head was disappearing.

Draco sat back down, feeling relieved. So as not to arouse suspicion he shouted, "Well done, Krum! Show Potter what real champions are made of!"

Several minutes passed and there was no sign of the other two champions. Then finally, Fleur Delacour came out of the water wearing something similar to Diggory's helmet. She punctured the globe with her wand and, head bowed, headed straight to her headmistress. She looked terribly ashamed of herself. Madame Maxime went to her and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. Something she said made the silver-haired girl's head snap up. A look of alarm spread across her face. The next thing Draco saw was that she was running back to water. Madame Maxime caught up with her in a few short strides and grabbed her arm. Delacour struggled. "Gabrielle!" she shouted frantically.

"Who's Gabrielle?" Pansy asked.

"Don't know," Draco answered. Delacour looked really frightened.

Another splash was heard and everyone turned their attention to the water. Potter had broken through the surface and he seemed to have some difficulty swimming. The reason became evident when he neared the lake's edge. He was pulling in Weasley with one hand and carrying another smaller person in the other arm. The child, Draco observed, had silver hair just like Delacour.

"That must be Gabrielle," Draco said to Pansy.

There were other things getting out of the water, green creatures emitting a series of clicks and screeches. Dumbledore got out of the judges' stand and went to talk to one of them. He was followed by Percy Weasley who clambered onto the bank and heaved his brother out. The younger Weasley looked irritated. While Madame Pomfrey attended to them, Draco watched as Granger left Krum's side to go to her friends. It looked like she and Weasley were chastising Potter.

Dumbledore had finished talking to the merchieftainness and was now on deep conversation with the other judges. Bagman broke away from the conference with a broad grin. He addressed the audience and explained the methods used by Diggory, Krum and Delacour and their scores. Then it was Potter's turn.

"...most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full points. However, Harry Potter with forty-five points."

At this, Gryffindor house erupted into cheers and applause. Draco couldn't believe it. Potter had tied with Diggory in first place! He would have had the spot all to himself if he left the other hostages down there.

_But he couldn't just leave Granger or the others. _Draco thought. If it were him, he would have done what he needed to do to win. _Well, that's the difference, between you and me, Potter. _People began to return to the castle. He threw one last glance over his shoulder towards the trio. Weasley gave Potter a pat on the back. Granger was beaming at him with pride. Draco can't remember anyone smiling at him like that. _Among many others. _


	5. Lessons

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 -- Lessons**

If he was going to be honest with himself, he would confess that he was worried about Hermione Granger. After telling his companions that he wished that the monster in the Chamber of Secrets would go after her, after he cursed her teeth to enlarge, after addressing her several times as _Mudblood_ and after all he's said and done to her friends, he was worried about her. What was even more surprising was that he was worried at all. He never worried about anyone before.

_Why?_ Draco asked himself. He should have made Granger shut up that day in the corridor. Now all he did was think about what she said. This was stupid. Fourteen years of looking down on Muggles was threatened by her preaching. It had to end.

He left Crabbe and Goyle in the common room and headed for the Great Hall. Granger wasn't there. He searched the classrooms and the halls. Not there. He went out to the grounds near Hagrid's cabin. She wasn't there either.

_Where could she be? _Draco thought. As he walked back to the castle, he passed a Hufflepuff student reading _Hogwarts, A History_. Draco slapped his forehead. _Of course! The library! _He was surprised it didn't come to him sooner.

When he got the library, he was glad to see that it was almost deserted. He found Granger, surrounded by books, writing an essay at a table near the window. Rays from the setting sun filled that corner and made her look innocent, as if she posed not threat at all. For a moment, Draco forgot why he was there. _Oh right, _he thought. _It had to end._ He stepped closer.

Granger looked up. "You."

"Yeah, me." Draco said. "I want to talk to you."

"Now that's a first." She continued to write.

Feeling quite annoyed, he took the seat in front of her and pushed a stack of books away. "Hey, listen to me."

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were serious. I'm almost done. Wait..." Draco watched as Granger filled the remaining space on her paper. She labeled the right-hand corner "Page 3", rolled it up and set it aside next to two other rolls of parchment.

"All right," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "what is it? No, wait...if you're going to say anything stupid, I'm leaving. Understand?"

"Fine," Draco nodded. "First of all, I don't need your pity. Second, I am not blind. I know very well what I should and should not do. Lastly, I may not have a friendship like the one you share with Potter and Weasley, but that's just something I have to live with and I'll take any consolation I can get in whatever form it comes."

He stopped and ran his thoughts in his head. "There, that's it. I'm off." He stood up, preparing to leave.

"What brought this on?"

"Because you bug me."

"Oh please, Malfoy, we bug you everyday. What's this all about?"

Draco studied her. She looked really interested...no...she looked concerned. He may regret it later, but he sat back down.

"No one would rescue me from the lake."

"What?"

"No one thinks of me highly enough to want to rescue me from the lake. Or, now that I think about it, I don't know if I'm someone somebody in school will 'sorely miss.'"

"That can't be true." Granger said. "Crabbe and Goyle--"

"No one." He repeated. "When you told me about your friends, it made me realize that it's a luxury I don't have.

"But that doesn't mean it's something you can't afford. What would you be giving up? Power? Influence? It's not such a hard thing to do."

"'Course it is. That's how I am, I can't just change."

"Being the way you are got you followers, not friends. You _have_ to change." She paused, looking thoughtful. "But you shouldn't change completely. People should befriend the real Draco Malfoy."

"I don't know where to begin." Draco said resignedly.

"Would you mind advice from a Muggle-born?" Granger asked carefully.

Draco hesitated. The conversation already had gotten this far, hadn't it? "Not right now."

"Think about other people's feelings. You can start from there. The rest should come to you. People will see the change, Malfoy. How they're going to react is a gamble."

Draco was silent, taking in everything she just said.

"Actually," she said slowly, "I don't see why I should be helping you. More friends for you may mean more enemies for us."

Draco chuckled, "Perhaps." Then to himself he said, _Perhaps not._

Granger began putting books in her bag. "Are we done?"

Draco couldn't remember ever talking to anyone like this before. He wondered if it would be last...and it could be, since it's Granger.

"Wait," he said tentatively. "I want to ask you, how did you feel...during the second task?"

Granger looked surprised. "You don't have to start _now._"

"I _know_." Draco said impatiently. "Just tell me, what was it like? Were you scared?"

She closed her bag and turned to him. "No...not really."

"What do you mean, 'not really'?"

"Dumbledore cast the spell. I knew nothing could go wrong with that. But..." she stopped, looking for the right words. "I didn't know Viktor well enough to trust that he could find me. That was the only thing that worried me...but not so much."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew that if he didn't save me, Harry will." Granger said seriously

"You trust Potter that much?" Draco asked.

"I trust him with my life."

* * *

That afternoon, Draco donned his Quidditch robes and set out for the field for a bit of training. He mounted his Nimbus Two Thousand and One and kicked off the ground. As he picked up speed, he thought about everything Granger told him. Did he really want this? He didn't really have it bad. He was quite comfortable with the way things are. As he flew over the pumpkin patch, he remembered how Weasley acted the night before the Second Task.

_Yes,_ he thought, _it would be nice to have real friends. _Maybe there was a way around it. He could find someone with an attitude the same as his and they can rule Hogwarts together. _Nah, it wouldn't work. _They'll end up competing. He thought of his parents, Slytherin house, the teachers and the students. It was going to be complicated.

He circled the North Tower and headed back to the Quidditch pitch. He imagined the Snitch in front of him and willed his broom to quicken.He soared straight up, higher and higher until he was level with the clouds, then sharply, he dived down, letting gravity contribute to his accelerationThe ground came closer and Draco pulled up at the last second. He did one more lap around the field and landed. _My Wronski Feint needs work. _He'd practice that some other time. He put his broom over his shoulder and walked to the edge of the field.

Now, if he can work on that, he can work on himself. Slytherins were ambitious, right? He'd just call this his new ambition. He didn't know exactly what he had to do, but like Granger said, it should come to him. If things go well, perhaps he just made his first real friend in the library.


	6. Serenity and Stone

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 -- Serenity and Stone**

It was time for Potions again and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were on their way to the dungeons. Instead of leading the way like he usually did, Draco walked abreast. He wasn't at the center either, they would dwarf him if he did. He could tell they were a bit uneasy about it.

_Well, they'll just have to get used to it. _

When they neared the Snape's classroom, Draco spotted Pansy with a bunch of her friends. Their giggles told him that they were very amused with something.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked up and Draco saw the mischievous glint in her eye, "Oh nothing. Just keeping up with the news."

She held up a copy of _Witch Weekly_. It was opened to the center article. Draco saw Potter's picture and the heading. _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache. _

"Let me see that!" Draco scanned the article eagerly. His animosity towards Potter was the last thing he'd give up. As he read, his enthusiasm depleted. Phrases seemed to jump out and he didn't like what they did to him.

_Ambitious and plain...taste for famous wizards...worthier candidate...he never felt the same way about any other girl..._

"This isn't about Potter, it's about Granger," he said.

"I know!" Pansy raved, "Isn't it fabulous? Little Miss Know-It-All is really going to get it this time."

"Yeah, she sure is," Draco forced a smile, though he didn't feel any mirth at all. But what can he do? This was still Granger after all.

"There they are! There they are!" Pansy said loudly. Draco looked up. Yes, the Potter trio was coming down the hall. Pansy snatched the magazine from Draco, "You might find something interesting in there, Granger!"

She threw the magazine and Granger caught it. Snape signaled everyone to enter the room. Draco saw Potter and Weasley read the article over Granger's shoulder. This time, Draco sat away from them--another action that solicited curious glances from Crabbe and Goyle. He settled himself behind Pansy, who was still watching Granger, undoubtedly waiting for her reaction. Weasley was hissing something at Granger which didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Giggling, he threw the magazine to an empty chair beside her and turned towards Pansy and her friends. She waved.

_Good form._ Draco was impressed. She certainly seemed to be handling it better than Weasley. Pansy looked extremely disappointed.

"Can you believe her?" Pansy seethed. "Putting on happy face like that? Oh, I hate her!"

"She's an abomination, is what she is." Her friend agreed.

Draco sighed and began crushing his scarab beetles. Pansy can be so petty. He tried to tune her out while he worked on his Wit-Sharpening Potion. It was weird, being silent like this. A few days ago he would have joined this tirade. Today, he just didn't care as much. Draco glanced up at the trio and saw that Weasley was grinding at his table while Granger blushed deeply. Was there truth to that article? Viktor Krum really did seem to like her.

"Fascinating your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," Professor Snape's voice rang out. "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class."

Laughter rippled through the Slytherins which Draco did not join.

"What's wrong?" Goyle asked beside him, "Isn't it funny?" He sounded like he was looking for clarification.

"Oh yeah, loads," To reinforce this claim, Draco pressed the badge on his chest and flashed _Potter stinks_ at the trio.

To make matters worse for the trio, Snape proceeded to read Rita Skeeter's article out loud. Granger reddened even more while Potter and Weasley threw dirty looks at the Potions master. Their professor still wasn't satisfied.

"...Weasley, you stay here. Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter, that table in front of my desk. Move."

Draco watched them disperse. Pansy was looking at Granger with utter dislike while the latter ignored her. Granger settled herself at the table and continued to work on her potion. Pansy picked up her pestle to mash her scarab beetles, but out of the corner of her mouth Draco heard her say, "How are the Love Potions coming along?"

Granger acted like she didn't hear a thing. Pansy tried again. "I didn't know Muggle-borns were so fickle...not to mention so frizzy."

_That was weak._ Draco thought. He really should say something. It wasn't like him to stay quiet when the Muggle was easy prey. But he kept his mouth shut.

Third time was a charm. "Gee Granger, I was afraid you'd be angry with the article. Turns out you're made of stone. How did Potter feel when you gave him up for Krum? Is disloyalty a trait among Mud--oh excuse me, almost forgot I was a lady."

"Seems to me you forget it quite often." Granger said serenely, tipping her crushed beetles into her cauldron..

_Bravo._ Draco commended silently. Granger had put on her dignified air again. Pansy looked thoroughly insulted and forgot all civility. "He'll come to, Krum. He'll see you as the filthy Muggle-born you are and drop you like a hot potato."

"Oh really? Did _Viktor_ tell you that himself?" Granger returned. "He promised to keep in touch after the school year."

Draco could have sworn he heard the slightest of superior tones in Granger's voice. Pansy had stopped working and was glaring at her adversary while the latter busied herself with ginger roots. Pansy began to work on her roots too, but not without first saying, "Why didn't the monster just finish you off?"

At this, Granger picked up her wand and shot a jet of flame to ignite the burner under her cauldron...and some of Pansy's ginger roots. Pansy yelped. Draco fought to keep a straight face. Pansy looked livid and glanced expectantly at Professor Snape, but he seemed to be occupied talking to Potter.

"You'll pay for that Granger." Pansy hissed. Granger said nothing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Snape said. In came the Durmstrang headmaster, Karkaroff. He strode over to Snape's table. Snape looked irritated and said something that made Karkaroff hover by his table in silence.

The rest of double potions passed. Draco scooped some of his Wit-Sharpening Potion into a vial and collected his belongings. The class began filing out of the room and Draco saw Weasley approach Granger to walk out with her. The redhead gave the Slytherin crowd a dirty look over his shoulder as they headed for the exit. Draco made his way to the front of the room. Potter was cleaning up something on the floor and Karkaroff was showing Snape something on his inner forearm. Snape angrily pushed it away.

Something stirred in Draco's memory. He thought hard as he joined the traffic of students in the corridor. He was very young. He had listened in on one of is parents' conversations. The image was faint, but he could remember them talking in hushed tones, his mother's hand was on his father's arm, and his hand was on top of hers. She was touching the same spot Karkaroff was showing Snape.

_

* * *

__"Maybe it's really over, dear."_

_"I don't think so, Narcissa. It's too easy. He will return."_

_"Then what shall we do?"_

_"We will try to live as normally as possible. We must carry on---for the remainder of the circle and the rest of society."_

_"Lucius..."_

_"I have no choice."_

* * *

Draco shook his head, as if to clear it. He felt a strange sense of foreboding. Though the hall was crowded, he couldn't help but feel he was walking alone. 


	7. Death Eaters' Kin

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 -- Death Eaters' Kin**

_My dearest Draco, _

_I hope this finds you in good spirits. Your last letter sounded a trifle unfocused. No matter how hard you try to veil it Draco, your mother will always know if you are troubled. I will not demand for details, I raised you to be able to make your own decisions. I know that you can deal with these, shall we say, tests of character?_

_My son, I do not want to impose more concerns on you, but I must advise you be wary. There will come a time when you will need to make a choice that will truly challenge your character. It is inevitable and I can only pray for its delay. I want you to know, and promise me by next post that you will never forget it, that your father and I love you very much. Nothing will ever change that. _

_Your father extends his warmest regards. Look after yourself, my Draco._

_All my love, _

_Your Mother_

Draco normally loved receiving word from home. Today, however, he felt worried. His mother was so enigmatic. His instincts were telling him that something was going to happen soon and he would not welcome it. He hopped off his bed in the dormitory and looked out the window. _No matter how hard _you_ try to veil it Mother,_ he thought, _your son will also know if you are troubled. _It wasn't that she tried to hide anything in that letter. His mother had been rather guarded since the summer.

He put his letter away and went out to the common room. It was almost deserted since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Draco had told his classmates that he would follow them when he had finished reading his mother's letter. Now, because of the letter, he was no longer up to it. He might as well work on his History essay.

There was only one other person in the common room, Amanda Rosier, a quiet girl in her seventh year. Draco did not know her personally, but she's famous in the House for being the only Slytherin to take up Muggle Studies and also for being very good at hexes and curses. Soon, everyone just concluded that she had the makings of a Dark Witch. She never really struck Draco as sinister though. She was also working on her homework. Draco joined her at the table without acknowledging her.

They worked in silence. Draco could not seem to concentrate as he recalled what his mother wrote_. What kind of choice_? He tried to focus on his essay and muttered to himself as he wrote his paper on goblin rebellions. "Brius the Bandy-legged replaced Gert the Gargantuan as captain? Or was it Hord the Horrible...?"

"It's Hord."

Draco looked up at Rosier. She still had her eyes on her homework. "And it's Horrid," she added "Not Horrible."

Normally he would have snapped at her to mind her own business or conned her into finishing the homework for him. Instead he said, "Er, thanks." And resumed working...or at least tried to. _Challenge my character? _He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He stood up and paced across the room. _Challenge my character? I'm trying to work out my character!_

"Penny for your troublesome thoughts." Rosier said from the table.

"What?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Clearly, something is bothering you." she said. "It's making you pace, which is distracting me. For at least one of us to get any work done, you can either pace in your dormitory or tell me your problem."

"I don't think I'm comfortable talking to a stranger about this." Draco said.

"Grant me a bit of trust now and I won't be." Rosier gave a hint of a smile. "People are strangers before they become friends."

Draco stared at her, considering. Rosier may understand. She was after all, related to Evan Rosier, a Death Eater like Lucius Malfoy.

"Or you could wait for those other two fourth-years you usually hang out with." she said, turning back to her work.

"Wait!" Draco sat back at the table. "You have to promise this dies with you all right?"

"Okay." Her brow furrowed. "This sounds serious."

"A bit," Draco admitted. "I received a letter from my mother today."

"Bad news from home?"

"Not really. But I know she was worried about something...about me."

"Does she have reason to believe that?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I think this has something to do with the Dark Lord."

Rosier looked surprised. "The Dark Lord?"

"Something is going to happen. I could tell from the letter. Mother told me to be careful and..." He trailed off, trying to recall what was written in the letter.

"And?" Rosier asked.

"And that there will come a time when I would need to make a decision. A test of character."

Rosier was silent for a while and looked thoughtful. "Malfoy, our parents would probably be the first people to know of any signs that the Dark Lord was on the move."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Let me finish," she said patiently. "They know things. Your mother doesn't want you to be alarmed, but she wants you to be prepared. Clearly, she doesn't want to talk about it yet. The best thing you can do is to be a good son. Do your mother a favor and don't think about these things yet. When the time comes, you'll know everything you need to know."

Draco listened carefully. She was making sense. "Yeah, I guess so. I can always ask them if it gets too much, right?"

"Of course."

Draco was silent for a moment. "Hey, when you said 'our parents' did you mean...?"

"_Our parents,_" She said meaningfully. "Evan Rosier was my father."

"I see." She really did understand. He was grateful to her, but he didn't know how to say it. "Thanks, Rosier." He said lamely.

"You're welcome, Malfoy." she replied. "And it's Ada."

"Draco."


	8. Difference Between Two Gryffindors

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 8 -- Difference Between Two Gryffindors**

_Dear Mother,_

_You're right. There is something on my mind right now, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'll be all right. _

_I know how much you and Father care about me. There's no need to remind me. I promise I'll remember it always. Your letter had me thinking, Mother. I still can't figure out what you expect of me, but don't worry, I will not disappoint._

_Send Father my regards._

_Your son, _

_Draco_

"Hey Draco, how come you never caught up with us at Hogsmeade yesterday?" Pansy asked. She joined him at the table he was sharing with Crabbe and Goyle. Those two were just starting their History homework.

Draco sealed his letter in an envelope. "Oh, it was a little too late in the afternoon, seemed like a waste of time to make the trip. Did I miss anything?"

"Not much," Pansy answered. "We just visited Zonko's and Honeydukes. They gave discounts on the Blooming Candy Roses, Valentine surplus."

"Well, I had stuff to do."

"You know Draco, you seemed kind of different lately."

"Different how?"

It was Goyle who answered this time. "I don't know, _quieter _I guess."

"Yeah," Crabbe agreed. "You seem to have laid off the trio. You okay?"

_They discussed me. _Draco thought. But he didn't mind. He expected it. "Yes, of course, I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Well, I hope you get over it. It's really weird." Pansy said.

"Right," Draco said. Not really the supportive type was she?

"Anything we can do?" Crabbe asked.

Draco looked at him. Crabbe didn't have his I'm-just-waiting for-orders tone. He sounded like he was acting out of his own accord. "No, it's fine. Thanks."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Pansy said suddenly. "You never said 'thank you' before!"

"Last I checked that was a good thing." Draco snapped, thoroughly annoyed. "If you don't like it, leave me alone, but don't go around pointing out my faults."

Having said that, Draco picked up his letter and left the common room. He headed for the Owlery and found the Malfoy family owl perched near the window.

"Well rested, King?" Draco fastened his letter to the eagle owl's leg. "Take this to my mother. She's expecting it." He watched him take off. He leaned on the windowsill and sighed. How was he going to make friends out of his classmates if they expected him to be evil? Maybe the whole plan was doomed to begin with. When King was out of sight he left the Owlery. In the hall, another student was carrying a package to send. As he drew nearer, Draco realized it was Potter.

Putting on a poker face, Draco continued down the hall. Their eyes met and they glared at each other. Right then, Potter and all his little allies and achievements really irritated him. Both of them stopped a few feet apart, each one trying to stare the other down.

"School champion," Draco bit out.

"Skeeter spy," Potter returned.

"Oh," the pale-haired boy sneered, "Can't handle the press, Potter?"

"Are you bored, Malfoy? Do you _need_ to cause trouble?"

"Hey, she asks questions, I answer. People deserve to know what's going on here. Half-giants shouldn't--"

"I'm talking about Hermione." Potter cut in, stepping forward.

"What?"

"You crossed the line with Hagrid. Now you're after her? What's she ever done to you?"

"I wasn't in on that. Skeeter talked to Pansy." Draco said hotly.

"Makes no difference," Potter replied, "That's all you can really expect from your lot."

Draco fell silent. He thought of Pansy and the others and didn't feel like rising up to their defense. But then he remembered Ada Rosier. "You know _nothing_ about us, Potter."

"What's to know? Let me tell you something, Malfoy," Potter said vehemently, "Say anything you want about me, I don't give a damn. But do not involve any of my friends again."

"You can't tell me what to do, Potter," Draco said in a dangerous tone, "And you can't stop me from doing what I want either."

"You listen to no one Malfoy. And no one would tell you things you ought to hear. You should be so lucky I take the trouble trying to get things through your thick head."

Draco gave Potter a contemptuous look and brushed past him. He went out to the grounds and stood near the lake. His nemesis was right. His so-called peers just let him have his way and they would probably let him stray into trouble.

_I hate that Harry Potter._ He was so reminiscent of Ron Weasley the night before the second task. At that time, Draco recalled, he was sticking up for Granger too. _All right, all right, I got it, _he thought resentfully, _You and your friends stick up for each other. _

He threw a stone into the water. He picked up another stone. _If she was my friend--_ Draco stopped in midswing. If _she was my friend, _he conceded. _I would defend her too._ And that's a big fat 'if'. He sat down on the bank, thinking. Even if they were enemies, Granger had endured listening to him in the library. He would never get that sympathy from the Slytherins in his year.

He threw the stone into the lake and stayed where he was until dinner.

* * *

The next morning, the Hall was filled with the usual morning chatter. The post owls arrived and Draco noticed that there was flurry at the Gryffindor table. Several owls were gathering at one spot. Draco craned his neck to see who was so popular.

It was Granger.

He watched as she opened a letter from a gray owl. Her expression dampened when she read the contents. She passed the letter to Potter, who frowned. The trio started going through the mail until Granger drew back from one letter. Next thing he saw, she was heading out of the Great Hall with her hands folded.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked. Apparently, she was watching the scene too.

"No idea." Draco said. Pansy seemed to have forgotten his outburst yesterday. Considering his attitude in the past, she must think he was "going back to normal."

Potter and Weasley continued to look through the letters, concern evident on their faces.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Draco drained his glass of orange juice and stood up. "I forgot something in the common room," he told Crabbe and Goyle, "I'll see you in Transfiguration."

He left the Hall and saw Granger's retreating back a few yards away. He jogged until he caught up with her, "Granger!"

She didn't turn around, "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"What happened?" he asked. His eyes fell on her hands. They were covered in large, red sores. "What the--?"

"All right, let's pretend you care." Granger bit out. She stroked her hands gingerly, and winced. "I just received a load of hate mail from Rita Skeeter's readers."

"Hate mail?" Draco asked incredulously. They climbed the stairs to the hospital wing.

"Apparently, Harry deserves more than the likes of me. You must be really proud of yourselves."

"I had nothing to do with that." Draco said as they entered the infirmary.

"As if that changes anything," Granger shot back.

Madame Pomfrey was stocking bottles of Skele-Gro on the shelves. She turned to the pair of them and bustled over.

"What on earth happened, Miss Granger?" Her eyes fell on Draco. _"What did you do?"_

"I didn't do anything!" Draco said defensively.

"I had a little accident with bubotuber pus, Madame Pomfrey," Granger explained.

"Come here, please," the nurse led Granger to one of the beds and made her sit down. Draco followed and she glared at him.

"Why are you still here?" she asked as Madame Pomfrey moved away to gather treatment supplies.

Draco didn't say anything. He knew why he followed her, but he wasn't exactly sure about why he had stayed. Granger broke the silence, "Just go."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm probably not your favorite person right now." He started to leave but turned to her again. "You have to know that I had nothing to do with that article. It was all Pansy. I didn't know they talked."

She seemed dubious, "If you did know, would you have stopped her?"

"No," he answered truthfully, "But I think I still wouldn't have wanted any part in it." Granger opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it, "I know, I know, it makes no difference. But you needed to hear that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Draco saw the school nurse approach them. "You ask too many questions," He told Granger, "You're so smart, you figure it out." With that, he turned on his heel and left the hospital wing.


	9. Hypothetically Speaking

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 -- Hypothetically Speaking**

Draco entered McGonagall's classroom well into the period.

"You are late, Mr. Malfoy," said Transfiguration teacher, "Ten points from Slytherin."

He gave a curt nod and took his seat next to Crabbe, "What did you forget?"

"The time," Draco answered carelessly. Goyle snickered. They proceeded with that day's lesson which involved turning parrots into scarves.

Care of Magical Creatures came next. As the Slytherins descended the steps of the castle's entrance, Draco spotted the Gryffindors coming from the greenhouses. Granger was not among them. _She must have stayed in the hospital wing the entire period, _Draco thought.

"Hey Potter!" Pansy called. "Where's you girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?"

Draco imagined how nice it would be to stuff his new green and yellow scarf into Pansy's mouth. He smirked at the vision.

They reached Hagrid's cabin where the half-giant was waiting for them. He had several crates open at his feet. _Great, _Draco thought, _What are we going to hatch this time?_ He peered into one of the wooden boxes and was surprised to see a bunch of funny little black creatures with long snouts and flat paws.

"These're nifflers," explained Hagrid. "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff."

_You don't say... _Draco looked at the nifflers then at Pansy. "Hey Pansy, you know these nifflers have _very_ smooth coats."

"Really?" Predictably, Pansy extended an arm to pat a niffler. The niffler sprung up and attempted to bite the watch off her wrist.

"There yeh go, look." Hagrid observed.

Draco chuckled. The students were then instructed to choose a niffler for the day's activity. Draco made sure his gold pocketwatch was safe from the little diggers' reach and chose one. As he carried it away, he heard Hagrid notice a spare niffler, "Where's Hermione?"

"Where indeed?" Pansy murmured next to him as Potter talked to Hagrid. She lingered a bit, obviously hoping to hear an answer.

Draco proceeded to the freshly turned earth and set his niffler loose. He watched amused as it "swam" in the ground. It seemed rather competitive, often being chased by, or chasing another niffler for a gold coin.

After several, and rather enjoyable minutes, Draco saw Granger coming down to the cabin. She still looked dismal. He was surprised to see her hands bandaged. He had expected the nurse to heal them completely. She walked over to where Hagrid was standing with her two best friends. He wished he could ask her how she was, but obviously, this was not the right place or company to do such a thing.

Draco spied Goyle snatching coins from unsuspecting classmates. He examined his handful of coins and smirked. _Leprechaun gold_. He's held enough of the real thing to know the difference.

"...Don't bother trying to steal any Goyle." Hagrid said sternly.

Weasley's niffler had gathered the most coins and a huge slab of Honeyduke's chocolate was his prize. As the students headed for the castle, he caught Granger looking at him as if appraising him. Draco nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgement. She looked away.

* * *

Later that night, Draco was once again settled in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. He wondered what surprised his classmates more, that he finished his homework so fast, or that he was so silent that evening. Crabbe and Goyle slaved over their essay as Draco stared into the fire. When they said they were going to retire, Draco nodded and said he'd follow later on. The two exchanged puzzled looks and proceeded to the boys' dormitories.

Little by little, the Slytherins around him disappeared to their dormitories until the only ones left were Draco and Ada Rosier. She broke the silence.

"You're brooding again, young Draco."

Draco looked up. She was scratching away at a particularly long piece of parchment. He walked over to the table and sat down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead." She answered without looking up.

Draco took a deep breath. "Okay, er, _hypothetically_, let's say you were at odds with a person for a really long time. You might even say you hate that person, you've said horrible things to her--or _him_, " he added quickly, "And everyone knows about the animosity."

"Okay, go on."

"And then that person would be the friend of your, er, _sworn enemy._"

This time Ada looked up. "Hypothetically speaking, I presume."

"Yes, of course," Draco cleared his throat, "What would you do if you find yourself, er, _not _hating that person anymore? And you want the enmity to end?"

Ada seemed to be deep in thought. "Well, for starters, I would talk to that person differently. You know, without spite."

"Oh that's done," Draco said automatically, "I mean, assuming that's done, what then?"

The elder Slytherin looked amused. "It depends. Does the quasi-enemy want a truce?"

"I think the quasi-enemy wants a truce, but is too loyal to her--or his--allies to call one. And let's say you haven't really given that person any reason to give you a chance."

Ada looked thoughtful. "Sounds like it's going to be a difficult friendship. That is, if there can be any at all."

Draco nodded.

"Well, if it were me, I'd probably start being civil to that person even if it looks suspicious. If he or she is the type to give second chances, then there's hope."

"But what about the allies?"

"I think the quasi-enemy is smart enough to understand how complicated it is. We'd probably be discreet about it."

"But wouldn't that mean disloyalty?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. But you have to understand, there is _nothing_ wrong with building bridges. In any universe, reconciling with an enemy is a good thing."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I know you're right, but it doesn't make things easier."

She turned her attention back to her parchment. "True. But good things never come easy."

He sat there for a while, thinking. He watched Ada write her essay and noticed she wasn't using a quill.

"Ada, what's that?" He pointed to the slender tube in her hand.

"Oh this?" Ada held it up for him to see, "It called a fountain pen, a Muggle writing instrument."

"Muggles write with that thing?"

"Obviously," she answered motioning to her foot-long essay. "I collect pens."

She dug a hand into her bag pulled out a rectangular case. She emptied its contents on the table. Out came more tubes of different colors and lengths that resembled her fountain pen. She picked one up. "This is the simplest model. A ballpoint pen. The rest are modifications."

Draco took it and tried it out on a scrap of parchment. "Wow."

"And in different colors too. I use this one because it resembles a quill's writing."

"From this little thing? It's like..."

"Magic?" She offered. Draco nodded. "You'd be surprised how Muggles get along without magic."

"There's a lot about Muggles that surprise me."

"Hey Draco," Ada looked at him seriously. "There wasn't anything hypothetical about your scenario, is there?"

He hesitated. "No."

"I figured as much. Don't worry, just like before, this dies with me."

Draco smiled. "Thanks."


	10. Slytherin Personified

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 -- Slytherin Personified**

Owls from ill-wishers continued to flock to Gryffindor table for the rest of the week. The Potter trio tried to get rid of them, especially the Howlers, but one or two would go off before they can stop them.

_"--WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PLAYING WITH BOYS' FEELINGS LIKE THAT! THIS MAY BE THE WAY OF MUGGLES, BUT THERE IS NO PLACE FOR SUCH CAPRICIOUSNESS HERE.--" _

Other Howlers lectured, not scolded.

_"--THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT THE WAY A LADY SHOLD BEHAVE. SINCERITY MUST BE MET WITH EQUAL SINCERITY. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR FEELINGS WERE TRAMPLED ON?--"_

Surprisingly, some Howlers weren't just addressed to her.

_"--YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM! HARRY POTTER, IF YOU ARE LISTENING, THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER GIRLS WHO WILL LOVE YOU AND BE FAITHFUL TO YOU. DON'T LET YOURSELF BE FOOLED AGAIN! WHY, MY OWN DAUGHTER--"_

Whenever a voice booms over the hall, Pansy Parkinson would stop eating and listen as if the messages were the most entertaining things ever to be heard. The _fruits of her labor_ she called it. Draco laughed weakly, just to keep appearances, but inside, he felt ill. Granger once told him to think about how other people's feelings. _Anger, humiliation, resentment._ These must be what Granger felt right now. It was strange really, how greatly his hatred for Granger had diminished. Still, he couldn't rise to her defense just like that. Who knows what would happen? He wondered if she would be amenable to a clandestine friendship. Then again, he couldn't bring that up to her because he was pretty sure _she_ still hated _him._

* * *

Late one afternoon, Draco had just passed the marble staircase when he heard something he didn't expect.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?"

He turned around and saw Granger approaching him. "Yes?" He surprised himself with the civility in his voice.

"Finally, I catch you alone. Where are Parkinson and the others?"

Draco shrugged. They were probably at the common room doing their homework. He had caused suspicion again by saying that he had finished his. He had help from Ada, but they didn't need to know that. "What is it?"

"I know you probably won't say anything or you'd probably lie, but I thought I'd give it a try anyway." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "How is Rita Skeeter getting all this information for her articles?"

He didn't see that coming. Perhaps at the back of his mind, he knew she'd consider asking Slytherins straight out about the interviews, but he never expected her to actually do it. Unfortunately, he can't answer her. "You sure have guts, you know that?"

She didn't say anything and just stood there waiting for an answer.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Granger," He said ruefully, "Skeeter made it clear that if her methods are exposed, we would be her next targets. And I'm sure you know our names on the paper will cause a bigger stir than yours."

Granger narrowed her eyes, as if to scrutinize him. "I must say, Malfoy, I'm surprised. I knew you wouldn't reveal it, but I expected you to say something insulting."

"Well I don't blame you. That's the way I've been when you're concerned."

She gave him a questioning look. "Not lately, though."

He didn't know what to reply to that so he said nothing.

"What's going on, Malfoy? My better judgment advises me to be cautious, but my instincts tell me you're..." The right words seemed to escape her.

"I'm...?" he prompted.

"You're not the same Malfoy I used to loathe."

He laughed. "Used to? You're nobler than I thought."

"You haven't answered my question. You told me to figure it out, but honestly, I only have one theory and it seems too good to be true."

"And what's--" He stopped when he saw some students coming down the hall. "In here, quick." He opened the door to the nearest classroom and pulled her in. He listened through the door till the students passed. He looked at Granger, who was looking back at him in disbelief.

"Er, where was I?" He smiled weakly. "Right, what's your theory?"

"You can't answer a question with a question." She said irritably. "You know what? Never mind. I'm grateful for your civility. We're not friends, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

She reached for the doorknob but Draco put a hand on her arm to stop her. Their eyes met. "Hold on."

Granger drew back. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, where do I begin? Do you remember that day when we talked in the library?"

"Yes."

"I confessed that I didn't want followers. I wanted friends. Allies, if you will. You told me to think of how others might feel."

"Okay..."

"Well, let's just say...I've started. Thinking of other people's feelings, I mean."

He didn't think it was possible, but she looked even more incredulous. "Is this true?"

"As true as the fact that I haven't called you M-blood since this conversation began."

"M-blood?" Now it was her turn to laugh. "I knew you were acting strange."

He paced across the room. "I'm still the same, in a lot of ways. Ask my other victims. I've just decided to get off _your_ case for a while."

"I noticed."

"So what was your theory?"

"I thought...I thought you were turning. I thought you were going to join our side."

"Your side? The Gryffindors? You do know Potter is still the blight on my existence, right?"

"Our side, as in Dumbledore's side. As opposed to You-Know-Who."

He was silent for a while. "I'm on no one's side but my family's."

Granger seemed to ponder that then nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Listen, I have to go. If anyone sees us in here, it'll make bigger news than your little love triangle."

"Not unless I turn you into a ferret." she smiled mischievously.

"That's it. I'm out of here." He put a hand on the doorknob, but turned back to her. "Granger, I realize we may not ever be friends. But you gave me the first piece of advice I ever took. Apart from my parents, that is. So I trust you won't disagree with me when I say that I hope someday, we can talk to each other in the open."

She smiled again, and this time it was sincere. "It's not impossible."

* * *

The following day, Draco Malfoy was in a considerably good mood. The concept of a full-fledged friendship with Granger was still faint, but he wanted to believe what she said. It was not impossible. They made arrangements to meet at the library, where they first spoke civilly to each other. That was where he was headed today. He found her in the same state as before: surrounded by study materials.

"Granger." He greeted as he sat down.

"Malfoy." She returned without looking up. "How was your day?"

"Not bad. I managed to successfully dry up spilled liquids at Charms today."

"I heard you had a run-in with Ernie Macmillian." She said looking up.

"Yeah well, he was praising Diggory like some crazed fan, so I gave him my two cents worth."

"You told him Cedric was a pretty-boy kiss-up whose father is a trigger-happy Ministry member." She shook her head. "Why must you do things like that?"

"Macmillian was gloating. I hate it when people gloat for things they didn't do."

"He was being proud of Cedric. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I didn't like the way he was talking. Someone should make him shut up." He frowned. "And frankly, I don't know why you were defending him."

Her eyes narrowed. "Because from any angle I look at it, you made an unsolicited declaration. I thought you were going to think of other people's feelings."

"_Some_ people. And mostly from my House. I'm still a Slytherin. Do you think other kids would be so keen on establishing ties with me?"

She sighed resignedly. "You're right." She rolled up her parchment and started to put her things away. "I guess I was just trying to understand you."

Draco did not like the way this conversation went. "Tough. What did you call me here for anyway?"

Granger looked at him intently. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday. And the way you treated me these few days past. It made you the bigger person and I figured I'd be a fool to ignore it."

"So?"

"So, even if our Houses are in some kind of perpetual feud, and even though you're the nemesis of one of my best friends, I'd like to propose a truce."

Draco considered it. "What are your terms?"

"Simple. I'll be civil to you, if you be civil to me."

"Done." Draco concurred.

"Good. And maybe when you're ready, you can call a truce with Harry and Ron."

Draco stared at her. "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"What makes you think I'd want to do a thing like that?"

She blinked. "I think it's a marvelous idea."

"You are so naive, Granger. The bad blood between us will run forever."

"Well if you can regard him with the same respect you've been giving me, I think you'll get along quite well."

Draco let out a derisive laugh. "I tried to get along with him the first time we met on the Hogwarts express, almost four years ago. Or have you forgotten? And as far as my respect for you goes, you're skating on pretty thin ice."

"So your resolve to build friendship is still laced with elitism?" She stood up and picked up her bag. "I knew it was too much to ask."

Draco stood up too. "My standards are none of your business. Not everybody gets what they want, Granger. Otherwise, you'd be pureblood." The minute the words came out of his mouth, he knew he had gone too far.

She stood there looking at him with anger in her eyes. Draco glared back. Then without another word, she walked out of the library.

* * *

Draco was fuming. All feelings of disdain he felt for Hermione Granger in the past came flooding back. _Damn her!_ Why did she have to be so difficult? Who told her to be mediator? He didn't _ask_ for Potter's friendship. Just hers. Was that so hard to understand?

He was striding down the halls of the school without really knowing where he was headed. He must have been wearing a menacing expression on his face because several students were moving out of the way to let him pass. A lot of them looked nervous and afraid. He snapped at a first year Slytherin when he bumped into him. He shoved his way through a circle of Ravenclaws.

He walked on. Farther into corridors he had never been to. Suddenly a voice said, "Something the matter, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco whipped around. Standing calmly behind him was Albus Dumbledore. "Nothing sir." he answered.

The Headmaster peered at him through his spectacles. "Something tells me otherwise. Why don't you join me in my office for a spot of tea?"

Draco was in no mood for tea but nodded his head. They went through another corridor until they reached a gargoyle guarding a gap in the wall. "Cockroach Cluster." Dumbeldore said and the gargoyle stepped aside to reveal a passageway leading to a flight of revolving stairs. Draco followed Dumbledore to his office.

Draco looked around. He had never been there before. He noted the portraits of past headmasters, the pile of books on the walls and finally, the phoenix perched near the table. As Dumbledore passed a cupboard to close it, Draco noted something silver and shiny peeking from inside.

"Have a seat." Dumbledore invited. He took his own place at his desk and with a wave of his wand, he conjured a tray bearing a teapot, cups and a collection of cakes. He poured some tea into one of the cups and handed it to Draco.

Draco accepted it and when the Headmaster offered him the sugar pot, he shook his head. He didn't particularly care for sweeteners. Dumbledore picked up the other cup and leaned back in his chair. Draco sipped his tea and settled himself in _his _chair. He waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"It never ceases to amaze me, Mr. Malfoy, how suited you are for the House of Slytherin."

Draco's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Slytherin House favors the ambitious individual." Dumbledore said. "It applauds the determined and the indomitable spirit. All of its students are vying for that one moment of accolade."

"And it suits me how?"

Dumbledore placed a slice of cake in front of him. "There are students who call my attention in their first year and keep it until they graduate. You are one of those students, Draco."

Draco shifted in his seat and looked away. He couldn't tell if that was a compliment or denigration.

"Don't look so troubled, my boy. I remember the Sorting Hat called out your house when it barely grazed your head. That was a remarkable incident. Never has a student so strongly personified the values of a House in the past."

"I beg your pardon, Professor." Draco said bluntly. "But I'm not ignorant of what others think of my House. Doesn't my being in Slytherin diminish the brilliance of that event?"

"Not at all Draco. True, Slytherin has a rather, _dark_ reputation, but the Sorting Hat relays the founders' pure and original intentions. Slytherin recognizes the students with the thirst for greatness and will encourage them." Dumbledore smiled. "The difference lies in the goals of the student. Ambitiousness is a trait. It is an entirely different thing from ambition."

_Where are you going with this?_ Draco thought. He knew Dumbledore had more on his agenda than to have tea with a student.

"Slytherin House suits you because of your firm resolve to get what you want. To know exactly what you desire and not letting it be influenced or derailed by anyone else. This shows strength of character that _all _Houses recognize." He paused and took another sip of tea. "What I would like to tell you, Draco, is that you must not abandon your cause under _any _circumstance."

Draco studied the Headmaster. There was no way he could have known what he had been up to.

Then again, this _was_ Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir," he said tentatively, "sometimes the cause is more trouble than it is worth."

"Most noble causes are worth the trouble." Dumbledore said. "However, only you can decide if you will pursue the goal or not. No one should force you to do things you dislike. The important thing is, you should not surrender at the first sign on adversity."

"I should try till I'm worn out?"

"Of course. That's the best way to get rid of regrets."

"Isn't it also the best way to get hurt?" Draco asked.

"All part of life. Nothing to be afraid of." the Headmaster smiled. They sat in silence and Draco knew Dumbledore was watching him think. "I believe I kept you from your friends long enough, Draco."

Draco nodded and stood up. "I appreciate this meeting, Professor. I had reason to believe that you reserved such talks for Potter and his friends."

"I wouldn't dream of withholding guidance from my students." Dumbledore gave him a look of mild severity. "And since you mentioned Mr. Potter, I will take this chance to say that I am hoping for your longed-for and undoubtedly _momentous_ reconciliation."

Draco gave a small laugh. "If I may say so, Headmaster, we'll all have to wait longer before that event takes place."

"My fingers are crossed." And with an innocent look he added, "For now, I'll settle for your reconciliation with _another_ student who called my attention during your Sorting."


	11. Truce

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 -- Truce**

A tawny school owl landed in front of Hermione Granger at lunchtime. The sender had decided not to join the morning post because of the likelihood that his letter will join several others in flames.

Draco watched as Granger picked up the letter and widen her eyes in surprise. The back of the envelope held the address of the receiver. The front, however, right over the flap, had a single word written on it: _Truce_. She looked across the Hall. Their eyes met and Draco gave a nod. She put it away when Potter and Weasley seemed to ask her about it.

Later that afternoon, Draco was waiting in the library at their table. Was she going to show up? Well, she sure is taking her time. He had ditched Crabbe and Goyle by saying that he needed to see Professor Snape about something. The minutes passed and Draco was beginning to think that she wasn't going to come. He linked his hands and stretched them over his head. He wouldn't blame her if she thought his letter was a total farce. They were enemies after all.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Draco straightened up. Granger was standing before him without her bags or books. She took her seat with her eyes downcast. "I'm also sorry for bringing up Harry and Ron. That was insensitive of me." She looked up. "I had no right to force that on you. If you meant those things you wrote..."

"I'm glad you're giving me another chance." Draco held out his hand. "Truce?"

She hesitated then reached out and shook it. "Truce."

Draco broke into a smile. "Don't you feel that you're betraying Potter and Weasley?"

"No. We're just talking after all. Anyway, they trust me enough to know that I'm loyal to them."

"So what do we do now?"

"Doesn't matter." Granger shrugged. "As long as no one sees us."

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, could you tell me how I can successfully perform a Switching Spell? McGonagall's been breathing down my neck about it."

Granger laughed. "Why is it that all my friends think I have all the answers?"

"Probably because you do." Draco smirked

"If you call me Miss Know-it-all, the truce is off." She joked. "So, the Switching Spell...well, you could be doing something wrong with the wand movement..."

* * *

So it was for the next few days. Their meetings were sporadic since they couldn't afford to be seen. Granger convinced him to let her charm his hair into another color. After a few arguments, Draco conceded as long as he did not resemble Potter or Weasley. Anyone who was in the library just saw Hermione Granger in the company of an unknown brown-haired boy.

They talked and argued about school, the students and any issue that seemed relevant. Draco found out that Granger's parents were dentists, a Muggle profession that involved keeping one's teeth and mouth healthy. She had received her first Hogwarts letter when she was deciding to transfer schools. At first her parents wanted her to attend a regular Muggle school, but she persuaded them saying that there was a whole other world that they didn't know about and this was the chance to be familiar with it.

"They agreed because of that?" Draco had asked.

"I told them that it would be fascinating to explore it." Granger had explained. "I mean, in my world, there's no such thing as magic. There're just tricks and sleights of hand. On my first summer back, I shared everything I saw and everything I learned. That's when they realized we made the right decision."

"Oh yeah, and that summer you brought your parents to Diagon Alley. I remember seeing them at Flourish and Blotts..." Draco stopped. They both knew of the unpleasant events that took place two years ago.

Thankfully, Granger did not revisit it. "They're amenable to the idea of me finding a career here."

Draco was intrigued. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

She looked uncomfortable. "I've only come down to two. First, an Auror."

"Okay." Draco decided not to get into that. He knew they suspected his father was a Death Eater. They were right, but there was no reason to confirm that. "What's the other one?"

"A Healer."

* * *

Draco had thought that being a healer suited Granger. She certainly had the brains for it. Draco also shared a bit about himself. He told her that he wanted to play Quidditch professionally, and if that didn't work, he could use his prowess at Potions to establish an apothecary. He also told her that he almost went to Durmstrang but his mother was against it.

Every time they met she was pawing over books and there were different titles each day: _Magical Stealth, Injustices in the Wizarding World, The Daily Prophet Almanac, Non-Humans: A Study of Wizard Ethics._ Draco picked up one of her parchment rolls to read what she had written.

_Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare (S.P.E.W.)_

_Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status _

_Vol. VII_

_House elves have proven through the centuries that they are deserving of care and respect. They fulfill their duties without complains and they embody the virtue of loyalty and servitude. It is most upsetting to know that holding their masters in high esteem has caused them to abandon proper regard for themselves. House elves today are meek and helpless beings. Until the time comes when they can look after themselves, it is up to the educated part of society to..._

"Granger," Draco said, his eyes scanning the rest of the text, "You do know that this is a lost cause right? I mean, come on, the acronym itself invites mockery. Spew?"

"S-P-E-W." She corrected him. "And it's not a lost cause. It's in its seedling stage. If I work on it, I'm sure I'll get somewhere."

"Yeah right. You think wizarding traditions can be broken by a Muggle?"

"I'm not asking _you _for help." She snapped. "Just wait and see, why don't you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but she held her ground.

"I imagine you're a very patient person." Draco put the parchment down. "Look, if you really want to promote this, you have to have connections with the Ministry. They have people for this sort of thing, due process and all that. But you didn't say that working in the Ministry was an option for you."

She seemed to give it some thought. "Malfoy, would you like to buy a badge?"

After a bit more persuasion and a lot of heated remarks, Draco gave in and handed her two Sickles.

* * *

Their friendship flourished and Draco made excuses so that he could hang out with her. Crabbe and Goyle asked no questions though Draco knew they we getting more and more curious. Pansy had brought it up but he told her to mind her own business. The only person who knew what he had been doing was Ada. She was surprised when he told her about it. She said that she had always thought it could happen, but it was still just incredible that it did. Weeks passed and the Easter holidays arrived. When they met, Granger was looking rather forlorn.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked.

She placed a small Easter egg on the table. "It's from Ron's mother. She reads _Witch Weekly._"

"That old porker?" Draco said disdainfully.

"She's a kind and caring woman." Granger said shortly. "I'll thank you not to make insults like that when we're together."

"Fine, fine." Draco put his hands up in mock surrender. "But I thought she'd show a bit more loyalty. What did Weasley say about it?"

"Nothing really, though he was apologetic about it."

"That's all?" Draco tutted.

"What are you tutting at him for?"

"I'd have expected him to talk to his mother about it." He smiled slyly. "Seeing how he fancies you and all."

She frowned. "Ron? You have got to be kidding."

"I'm dead serious." Draco said. "You hang out all the time, don't you notice?"

"We're just _friends_." She said with a tone of finality. "Anyway, if you're right, and I'm pretty sure you're not, that's his problem. There's nothing I can do about it."

She rested her chin on her hand and gazed out the window. Clearly, she was still upset so Draco dug a hand in his pocket and produced another Easter egg, a hand span in size. "Here. This is for you. I always get a basketfull. I was still thinking if I should give it, but you look so woebegone..."

She looked surprised as she accepted it with a smile. "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "It's just an egg."

* * *

Soon the summer term began. One evening, Draco entered the Slytherin common room and found, like several nights before, that the only person awake was Ada. She was curled up in front of the fire in one of the high-backed cushy chairs reading a book. Draco went over and sat on the couch. "Hey."

"Hey," she said her eyes still on the page, "You're rather late tonight."

"Oh, we lost track of the time." Draco said. "Did you know that Muggles can't levitate things, but they have something called _hydraulics_ that kind of works the same way?"

Ada smiled as she looked at him. "Actually I do. It's part of what I call 'Muggle magic'."

"Muggle magic?"

She closed the book she was reading and held it out so he can read the cover. _Science and Technology: How Muggles Get Along Without Wands._ Draco nodded. "Yeah, she was telling me about that stuff. The pictures that they keep in albums don't move, but they have something else called, er, _videos?_"

"That's right. Pretty amazing huh?"

"I guess." Draco said. "But I'm fine with my wand, thanks."

They sat in silence for a while then Ada said, "You know you two have been hanging out pretty often these days. Aren't her friends getting suspicious?"

"Nah," Draco waved his hand carelessly. "She's always in the library anyway. Add that to the fact that they're too stupid to notice anything."

"And you too are getting along well?"

"Yeah. Not bad." Draco paused. "We argue a lot and not once have we apologized to each other. We just stare at each other for a few seconds and then forget about it. There's no point in discussing things further because neither of us will give in. She is so stubborn."

"Hmm..." Ada mused.

"_Hmmm_...what?"

"Nothing. Just that you seemed to last longer than I expected."

"It surprised me too. I mean, I hated her a lot. But she's smart, and funny, she's delusional sometimes, and a bit naive, but she never gives up, you know? I'm glad I sent her that owl. Have I told you she hit me once?"

"Yeah, you've mentioned it." Ada answered with a chuckle.

"That was pretty amazing. Gutsy, is what she is." Draco gave a small laugh. "I really wanted to hit her back. But what kind of man would that make me?"

"Oh I'm glad you didn't. Her friends would have had a fit."

Draco's mood darkened. "Yeah, especially Frecklehead."

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Be careful, Drake."

"What?"

"You're starting to sound as if you like her."

"I do like her." He said matter-of-factly, then added quickly, "I mean, I like _you, _too..."

Ada laughed. "Like I said, kid, be careful."

* * *

The letter had read:

_Granger, _

_I know I behaved foolishly the last time we talked, but I will not apologize for the way I think. We are worlds apart, literally and figuratively. But I think I deserve another shot at a civil acquaintance. I promise to keep my opinions, at least most of them, to myself. I'll be careful of the things I say and I'll give due importance your sentiments._

_If you think I'm worthy, meet me in the library._

_The One Who Deserves It_


	12. Trouble Brews

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 12 -- Trouble Brews**

The next day, Draco headed once again to the library. He really wished Ada had not said that last night. Sure, he got along splendidly with Granger. He admired her for her resilience and tenacity. She was full of wild ideas and, and Draco noted, she was kind. She was nice to everyone...with the exception of Pansy and her gang, that is. He would see her help out her classmates having trouble in class. She was studious, selfless and patient and she was idealistic with this_ spew _idea of hers. He knew about all that. He got to know her, didn't he? But that didn't mean he _liked_ her.

_As if!_ Draco thought. His father would have a fit if he found out he made friends with a Muggle, let alone fall in love with one.

_Hold it! _Draco stopped in his tracks. He was getting ahead of himself. Who said anything about love? He entered the library and found her with her engrossed in yet another book. He didn't go to her at once. He stood a few bookshelves away and watched her. Would it be so awful if he liked her that way?

_Of course it will!_ Said a voice in his head. _You are worlds apart. You know that!_

_No it won't! _Countered another voice._ Who could blame you? She's smart, caring, not at all judgmental...not bad to look at either._

She was rather pretty. Draco saw that now. Or maybe it was the light? Krum liked her when all he knew about her was how she looked. Draco on the other hand...

_What?_ Challenged the first voice. _On the other hand, what? Think before you answer._

_On the other hand, _chimed the second voice_, you liked her after you really hated her. That's saying something._

That was true. The times he spent with Granger have been truly pleasant. His mood had been lighter than it had in months. His grades were picking up and he hadn't had to nurse grudges, which, he realized was very healthy. He smiled. Maybe he did like her. Who cares how deep that went? Maybe he simply liked her.

_But where can it go?_ The first voice asked in a now reasonable tone.

"I don't know." Draco said softly and then joined her at the table.

"Oh, hi Malfoy."

He was quiet. Gray areas were unacceptable. If he disliked her, this truce would have ended ages ago. If he didn't, then could he defend her in front of his father?

"Granger," he began. "I just noticed, you never asked me about my family."

She looked mildly surprised. "I didn't want to pry. I assumed you'd want to keep that private. I mean, my friends have accused your dad of...well, you know..."

He nodded. "And you?"

"I'm not concluding anything, Malfoy. Not without evidence, especially now after how well I've gotten to know you."

"You're too kind."

She closed her book. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "He's strict, my father. He has standards that I've spent my lifetime trying to reach. Every time I do, he sets them higher. He makes me angry every time he makes me feel inept and insufficient. But I never truly hated him. As far as providence goes, I have nothing to ask for."

Granger gave a small smile. "Yeah, we can all see that."

He nodded. "I suppose you can. Now my mother, well, what can I tell you? She's a mother. Is that weird? For every time Father scolds me, my mother consoles me. I wasn't the perfect son and she lets me know that it's okay."

"She sounds like a lovely woman."

"She is." Draco said with full conviction. "I never felt warmth from another person besides her."

"I imagine you're her little prince. Only son, only child." She said cheerfully. "Listen, I appreciate this sharing, but may I ask why?"

He shrugged. "Oh nothing. I just didn't want you to feel that I was holding out on you."

She laughed. "You're not holding out on anything unless I ask for it."

"Yeah, but as friends, you have to at least know something."

"As friends? That means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah well, this truce has lasted longer than both of us expected. Right now, I choose to keep it."

"Then I will too."

He would lengthen their friendship for as long as he dared.

* * *

As they approached the end of May, Draco wondered how they could keep in touch over the summer holidays. He may have to get his own owl. His parents wouldn't mind. He did mention that he wanted one. If they lost contact, they would either be awkward around each other next year or go back to being enemies. He was sure she exchanged letters with Potter and Weasley during the holidays. His eye caught the sails of the Durmstrang ship. And now Krum, too.

It was a sunny afternoon, and Draco decided to do some drills in the Quidditch field. However, when he got there, something was not quite right. Hagrid was there, sprinkling some sort of powder on the ground and wherever they landed, hedges sprung from the earth. They looked like walls, straight and geometrical.

"Hey!" he yelled to the gamekeeper. "What are you doing to the Quidditch pitch?"

Hagrid looked over at him and frowned as if he had been disturbed from the most important task of his career. "What does it look like I'm doin'?" He bellowed back. "I'm plantin'!"

"I can see that!" Draco marched toward him. "But you can't do that here! This is an athletic facility!"

"This year it's a Triwizard Tournamen' facility." Hagrid continued to scatter the powder. "Why don' you go and let me work? All you kids comin' down 'ere, askin' questions, I'll never get this done!"

Draco scowled. He mounted his broom and took off from where he stood. From the sky he saw that the shrubs ran in a crazy pattern. _What's that supposed to be? _He decided to go back to the castle. As he was walking to the common room, he ran into Professor Snape.

"There you are, Mr. Malfoy. I was searching for you."

"Yes, sir?"

"You have a visitor." Snape informed him. "Follow me."

Broomstick still in hand, Draco trailed behind the Potions Master. Who could it be? He racked his brains but no one came to mind. They entered the dungeons into Snape's office. On one of the chairs, to Draco's great surprise, was his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mother?" Draco called.

She looked up and gave him a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Snape said. He gave a slight nod to Draco's mother, left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he went to her. Something told him that this was not a social visit. "Is everything all right?"

"Sit down, Draco." His mother said. "I think this is something you need to hear directly from me and not through the post."

Draco put his Nimbus Two Thousand and One aside and took the chair facing his mother. "What's going on?"

"Draco," She began after a considerable moment, her voice was slightly above a whisper. "The Dark Lord's return is approaching."

"What?" Draco breathed, "Are you sure?"

His mother nodded. "The Mark burns hotter, darker. The signs are stronger. We cannot be mistaken."

"Mother," Draco looked for the right words, but there was only one question he could ask, "_When_?"

"I expect it will be before the school year ends."

"No." Draco stood up and paced the room. He knew what this meant. His father, bound by loyalty, will be summoned to the Dark Lord's side. Ties will be broken. Rifts, created. And the school...its students...

"My son," Narcissa Malfoy beckoned to her son and he sat down again. "You know of the events that were rampant before you were born. Countless people have suffered during that time, and yet, several others have prospered. Our family included."

She was talking about the reign of the Dark Lord. The young Malfoy nodded.

"Your father was among the highest ranks in the circle. He is a wealthy and very influential man. Do you know why he sided with him?"

Truth be told, he had never really given it much thought. His father had never talked to him about those days. All he knew was that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and they all benefited from it. "No, I don't."

"I will not sugarcoat this for you, Draco." His mother said. "Your father wanted power. Before he could rise to the stature that he--that _we_—now enjoy, he needed to be powerful. He knew that the Dark Lord could do that, so he sought him out." She paused. "And you can discern what happened after that. He flourished in the Dark Lord's time and now he is one of the most prominent members of society.

"He has been wonderful to us, albeit rather austere as a father. You must understand that the respect he receives is mingled with fear. A great portion of the community has painted him black."

An image of Arthur Weasley crossed Draco's mind.

"I've come here," his mother continued. "To tell you that you needn't have that."

Draco locked eyes with his mother. "What?"

She took her son's hands in hers. "You are different from your father. You're almost of age and we should not force you into our beliefs. There will be a schism in the wizarding world Draco, and I would prefer it if you joined one side out of your own freewill."

"If I go against you, you and father..." Draco said in frustration, "You're saying if I want to go against you, it's all right?"

"I'm saying I can accept whatever choice you make." His mother said. "I expected school to color your judgment about the Dark Arts. We cannot direct you to a path you do not want to tread."

He freed his hands from him mother's clasp and buried his head in them. "You can accept it, Mother. But not Father... And you're telling me that I can choose to defy him."

"He knows the complications and consequences, Draco," he heard her say. "This is a serious matter. It's not as simple as us telling you what to do. If you don't believe in a cause, you cannot commit to it. If you pick a side, it must be because you _want_ to."

Without looking up, he said, "This is what you wrote to me about before, isn't it?"

Her silence meant yes.

He stood up straight and looked at his mother as comfortingly as he could. "Like I told you, Mother, I will not disappoint."

* * *

This was beyond him. Draco had resolved to protect his friendship with Hermione Granger, but this was beyond him. He saw his mother off and then rushed to the Slytherin common room. To his dismay, Ada Rosier was not around.

"Hey Drake!" Pansy was at a table with their classmates. "Pull up a chair."

Draco went over to them and sat down. He could use the distraction. He listened as his classmates chattered, commented here and there, but his mind still wandered. He would have been fine with not having a choice. His father had always told him what he ought to do, who he ought to be...why stop now? Because it mattered? Was his father testing him? Did he want to see what kind of man he was?

Another question surfaced, a far more troubling one. Are both his parents giving him a choice, or is it just his mother? Why did she have to talk to him about this? Lucius Malfoy should have been the one.

"Draco?" Pansy was waving her hand before his eyes.

"What?" he said irritably.

"I asked you what you were doing in your Quidditch robes," she said.

"I wanted to practice, but the giant gamekeeper did something to the field." He stood up. "I'm going to change."

He went to the boys' dormitories and when he had changed into his school robes, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The choice was clear. He can only side with his Father, with the Death Eaters...with the Dark Lord. The alternative was complicated and he couldn't see himself there. What would he say if he did turn? That he chose to join Dumbledore because the Dark Lord was evil? Even in his head it sounded weak. And that wasn't even true. He didn't give a damn about Dumbledore, or anyone else...just one person.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Draco muttered out loud. Did he really think he can keep his friendship with her? It was inevitable. This would not be a problem if not for Granger. Draco didn't want to fight her, but really, would he turn his back on his family for her? That was insane. His parents were more important. But then his mother said it was his choice...

"Never mind what she said!" Draco got out of bed and stared out the window. He knew what he had to do.


	13. Antagonism

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Antagonism**

It was the end of the Potions class.

Students were filing out and Draco Malfoy's eye was on Hermione Granger. As expected, Granger bade a quick 'See you later!' to Potter and Weasley to go to the library. As she headed to the marble staircase, Draco told Crabbe and Goyle to go on ahead. He followed Granger as nonchalantly as he could. When the crowd got thinner and Draco felt they were out of earshot, he spoke, "Don't turn around."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, don't talk, I have something to say."

Granger nodded and Draco continued. "The truce is off. Don't ask questions. Just forget about it."

With that, he brushed past her. When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned to look down at her. She had stopped walking. He raised his head and gave her a dark look. She looked extremely baffled. Without another word, he left.

* * *

Draco spent the next few days taking his frustration out on the other students of Hogwarts. He bullied and insulted, attacked and offended everyone he thought was conveniently available. He had to admit, there was something oddly comforting about it. It was like being his old self. It was surprising, really, how he had effortlessly abstained from it. Sometimes he caught Granger's eye in the corridor, in the Great Hall and in some of their classes. Every time he did, he would return her questioning gaze with a cold glare. He knew he had her completely confused. Several weeks ago, he had a complete change of character, and just as suddenly, he returned to his old ways.

What really surprised him was that she had been trying to talk to him. Twice, she had caught him alone in the corridor and tried to speak to him, both times, he acted like she wasn't there. Despite his harsh treatments, she had sent him an owl to ask what was wrong. He never replied.

A part of him, a small part of him, was glad that she was trying to reach him. He was grateful, but he knew that it had to end. He had to think of a way to make her realize that. He had to make her stop, make her hate him again. It wouldn't be hard. The problem was _he didn't want to._

One afternoon, he was working on his homework with his classmates. The Divination charts before him were beginning to blur. He stared at the planets on his chart, but could not, for the life of him, make any sense of them.

The door to the common room swung open and in came the seventh years. Draco spotted Ada enter with them and stood up. "Ada," he called. "A word, if you please."

Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy looked up at him in surprise. Ada looked mildly surprised as well, but nodded. "I'll see you guys in a while." Draco told his classmates.

"Since when were you friendly with the Dark Witch?" Pansy asked.

Draco shrugged. "It's useful to have connections." He and Ada exited the common room together.

"This must be important, if it couldn't wait until tonight." Ada commented.

"I already lost one friend, I'm not about to lose the other one."

"I see." Ada said softly. "How are you about that, by the way?"

"Terrific." Draco bit out. "I've increased my notoriety tenfold."

"I've noticed."

They reached the courtyard and walked across the lawn. "It's such a burden!" the pale-haired boy said irritably. "To think I found someone I got along with, only to say goodbye. Present company excepted, of course." He added as an afterthought.

"Of course."

"I had to do it. The alternative is unacceptable."

"Why don't you tell her that?" Ada asked, "All you said was '_just forget about it'._"

"I had to sever ties immediately."

"I know. But now you got her confused and she wants to know why."

"I wish she would just stop. I think this is easier for both of us." Draco sighed and raised his head to the sunny sky. "I guess I couldn't keep her. We were doomed from the beginning."

"Well, look at it this way, even for a brief period, you knew Hermione Granger."

"You mean outside the context of a Mudblood?" Draco laughed bitterly. "Yeah, she was great. But I guess she'll have to put up with Potter. Hope she won't miss me so much."

"Only as much as you'd miss _her_. You got to give her credit. She hasn't turned her back on you yet."

"It makes the situation difficult. I really liked her." He felt warm. "I mean, as far as liking goes..."

"Whatever, Draco." She smirked. "It's sad it had to end before anything began."

"What? Something did begin. We were friends. Now it's finished."

Ada smiled an I-Know-Something-You-Don't smile. They reached the perimeter walls of the school and were overlooking the Quidditch pitch. The hedges, Draco noted, had grown to form a maze. It was the third task which the champions had to go through.

"Damn Potter." Draco muttered. "I'm rich, but I think _he_ has everything. Friends, fans..."

"You still have your parents, Drake," said the elder Slytherin.

Draco fell silent. She was right. He still had his mother and father, whereas Potter had lost his when he was still a baby. There was a war coming and Draco had chosen his family. He knew it was the right thing to do, even if there were consequences.

"Yeah," Draco said. "I still have them. My father's not an evil man, he just loves power."

"That's evil in itself. Too much power can destroy a man." Ada said staring out into the open space. Draco had a feeling she was talking about something else.

"Ada," he said tentatively, "What was your father like?"

Her countenance seemed to darken. "I don't really remember. I know he was really good to me. He died when I was very young." She gave a mirthless laugh. "Old Moody knows how. He was there."

Draco almost forgot that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was an Auror. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"My mother said he did what he did to survive. If he did it for power or wealth, I'm not really sure. All I know is that he supported the Dark Lord and it cost him his life." Her voice was filled with emotion. "I do remember the last time we talked. He told me to _be strong, be free and live. _After that, he never came home."

"Wise words." Draco said.

"Short and sweet." she agreed. "I knew then what kind of person I wanted to be."

"Do tell."

"Self-reliant. A person who needs no one."

"No wonder you're such a loner."

"True. But you kind of wrecked that for me." She quipped.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I just rain on people's parades, don't I?" The summer wind played across their faces and they were both quiet for a moment.

"Drake," she said seriously, "You have to find a way to antagonize her again."

"I know." Draco said. "I just need one prank, an act, but I can't think of anything. Funny, it used to be so easy before."

"Perhaps it's because a part of you doesn't want to."

Draco had considered that. The idea of hurting Granger was not a welcome thought, but he had to do something. He was just going to have to harden his feelings and go through with it."Any suggestions?"

"I don't plot schemes, Drake. Don't worry, it will come to you."

He had no idea how right she was, for a few days later, while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were out in the grounds, a fat beetle with marking around its eyes flew into his hand, buzzing for news.

* * *

To his disappointment, Rita Skeeter informed Draco that the article on Potter's disturbing behavior in Divination was going to take a while. That meant he had to think of another way to rile Granger. The day of the third task was approaching and he had seen her carrying more books out of the library. _Basic Hexes and When to Use Them. Your Wand: Never Leave Home Without It. _Clearly, she was helping Potter for the final task.

Draco was asleep in their dormitory when he was woken up by an incessant poking on his arm. He opened his eyes and stifled a yelp. A pair of large eyes was staring at him. He sat up in bed.

"_Dobby?_"

He couldn't believe it. It was their old house elf. He was wearing a tea cosy on his head, a maroon sweater and mismatched socks. Draco always thought that their treatment of the elf drove him mad enough to want freedom and it looks like he was right. Dobby was free but right now he standing before Draco with his head lowered--a sign of submission.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Begging pardon for the intrusion, Draco Malfoy sir, but Dobby must grant a request." The elf bowed lower, not meeting his eyes.

Draco looked over at his roommates. Thankfully, Goyle's snores muffled their voices. "What request?"

"Dobby was asked to deliver this, sir." Still with his head down, Dobby held out an envelope with both hands.

Draco stared at it. He didn't need to open it to know who sent it. "Give it back to the sender and tell her never to contact me again."

"Miss told Dobby that Master Draco will say that." Dobby said, not moving a muscle. "Dobby did not want to come to the Slytherin common room, but Dobby cannot refuse the kind lady. The letter must be given to you, sir." He leaned an inch forward in a weak attempt to persuade him.

"Go away, Dobby." Draco lay back down with his back to the elf. Dobby went around the bed to face him again.

"Miss also told Dobby to leave this with you even if you do not accept." He put the envelope neatly on the floor and stepped back. "Dobby has completed his task. Goodbye, sir." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Draco looked over the edge of his bed and stared at the unmarked envelope. He should just chuck it into the fire, but he picked it up and reached for his wand. He sat up again and threw the sheets over his head. "_Lumos_," he murmured. Wand tip alight, he tore open the envelope and read the short message.

_Malfoy, _

_I know you have your reasons, but I think you owe me an explanation. I am not one to turn my back on my friends. You are still my friend and if you talk to me, I will understand. I promise. Please don't leave me in the dark._

_The One Who Gave You A Chance_

Draco folded up the letter and lay back down. She just didn't give up, did she? He felt grateful and frustrated at the same time.

She must be discouraged. Draco was going to have to be petty.

* * *

Draco spotted Granger and Weasley walking along the corridor in the second floor. He nudged Crabbe and Goyle and jerked his head toward the two. Getting the message, the three of them stalked in their direction. As they drew closer, Draco could hear snatches of their conversation.

"Hexes are not the only ones that will help Harry," Granger was saying, "I found this book on magical navigation. It'll increase his chances for sure."

"Yeah, I get that," Weasley replied. "But who knows what sort of creatures are in there? Spells can ricochet off armors, you know."

"I_ know._" Granger said, "But all the same..." She stopped at the sight of Draco and his lackies.

"Well, well, well," Draco drawled, beginning the first phase of his plan to repel Granger. "More cheating? Why can't you _all _just take on that maze together? Worked for the Sorcerer's Stone, right?"

Granger was looking at him, nonplussed. Weasley narrowed his eyes at his attacker. "Mind your own business, Malfoy."

Granger looked at the pair of them, obviously sensing trouble. "Come on, Ron, let's get going." She walked past Draco but the pale-haired boy planted himself in Weasley's way. He knew this particular Gryffindor was easy to bait.

"Weasley," Draco said, with an air of mock curiosity, "I was just wondering, how does it feel to be constantly in Potter's shadow?"

He could feel the redhead trying to control himself and he plunged on. "I mean, it's bad enough you have to be eclipsed by four, no _five_ elder brothers...sorry, I forgot about that flouncy Head Boy...but now you have to put up with Potter's glory?"

"I'm not putting up with anything." Weasley said in a low tone. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"I wouldn't say _nothing._" Draco gave a sardonic smile. "Weren't you two, shall we say, at odds with each other a couple of months back? Around the first task?"

"That's enough, Malfoy." Granger said from behind him. He ignored her.

"What do you have against me?" Weasley's tone was rising. "Can't you _help_ being an idiot?"

"Touchy." Draco commented. "I simply wanted to know what it was like being shunned to the sideways."

"I reckon you, of all people would know that." Weasley said darkly. "If anyone was being eclipsed by Harry in this school, it's you."

Draco was taken aback, but he fanned the fire. _Stay on that road._ "Potter has not eclipsed me."

"Eclipsed, outdone, got the better of..." Weasley trailed off. "I'm sure it's one of those things. You want an example? Quidditch finals, last year. I'm sure it's fresh in your memory."

"He owes that victory to his Firebolt. He's nothing without it."

"Funny, I can't remember you ever beating him, even when you had the better broom."

"Such loyalty. I guess you'd have to be, if you had no merits to yourself."

"Give it a rest Malfoy, if you have a problem being second best, there's nothing we can do about it. It's not like you can stop being a git overnight."

"Being second best is better than placing last, loser."

"Only to the ones competing, ferret."

"Well at least _I_ have the means to compete. What have you got to show for? I can't even imagine what you're living on in that pathetic excuse for a house of yours."

"Lay off that subject, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you."

"I can say any damned thing I please. If I want to have a go at your family..."

"Shut up!" Weasley said angrily. "What the bloody hell would you know about families? How to destroy them? It's what your damned father has been doing, isn't it? I reckon you learned a thing or two from--!"

_That's far enough._ Before Draco knew it, his hand balled into a fist and connected with Weasley's jaw. The Gryffindor staggered and fell to the ground.

"Ron!" Instantly, Granger knelt next to him in concern. Blood trickled from Weasley's lip and she dabbed it with a handkerchief. She turned to Draco, and he saw it. Pain, hatred, and resentment...it was in her eyes. "What is the _matter_ with you?"

Draco looked down at her in silence. He had seen an opening and went for it. There was nothing more to say. A few students had congregated around them. He turned to leave.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco saw Professor McGonagall approaching them. "This is appalling behavior! Twenty points from Slytherin and detention! You will proceed to my office and await your punishment there." She turned to the rest of the students. "All right, the rest of you carry on with what you were doing before this spectacle occurred."

As she bustled towards the injured party, Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle. They were looking at him with stunned expressions. He regarded them with cool indifference. "That was interesting, wasn't it?"


	14. Detention, Death and Dreams

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 14 -- Detention, Death and Dreams**

There air in the Owlery was warm in the late afternoon sun. Draco was in the middle of the chamber with a rake in his hands. He had shed his school robes and rolled up his sleeves for the completion of his detention task. As punishment, he was ordered to clean up the straw covering the Owlery floor and replace it with fresh ones. Beads of perspiration formed at his forehead. Normally, he would have cursed at the thought of manual labor, but today, he cared very little about it.

All things considered, his little stunt the day before seems to have worked. Since this morning, Granger was now completely ignoring him. He should be satisfied with that. He figured that the best way to get out of her good graces was to pick a fight with either Potter or Weasley. Not just any fight, a horrible fight. _It was horrible enough to get me detention anyway,_ he thought.

He worked the rake across the floor and collected the dirty straw into a pile. He leaned the rake on the wall and marched to the bales of fresh straw lined up along the opposite wall. He took an armful tossed it to the floor. He took the rake again to scatter it evenly. He had almost finished when he sensed he was not alone in the Owlery. He looked up and stifled a groan.

Granger was at the door.

_God! Didn't she ever quit?_ Then again, maybe he had come here to tell him off. He leaned on the rake and mopped his face with a handkerchief. "My, what a pleasant surprise!" He said with a mirthless smile.

She was not amused. "I came here to tell you that you are the most loathsome person I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

There it was. A declaration. The truce was officially off. "Duly noted." He muttered and he turned his back to her to go back to work.

"And also," she said softly, "one of the best friends I have had the misfortune to lose."

Draco ceased his raking. Did he hear right? Slowly, he turned around to face her. Her eyes were glassy, as if she was keeping tears from falling. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what happened, but obviously it made you realize that we couldn't carry on as friends." Her voice was toneless. "It's back to the old days, I guess. See you around." She started to leave.

"Do you know why they're called Death Eaters?" Draco found himself saying. She looked back at him quizzically.

"They're called such because following the Dark Lord keeps them alive. It puts food on their table. It keeps them safe in their homes. They kill, so they can live." He paused. "In other words, they feed on the death of others."

"That's horrible." Granger said shakily.

"That's the truth. There is violence here, just as there is violence in your world...perhaps even more." Draco walked to her. "Evil, immoral, wrong...call it what you want. But there's only one thing at work here, and that is _power_. And those who live by that power must be loyal to the one who wields it, lest they die." They were standing close to each other and Draco's voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you understand?"

Granger's brow furrowed then her expression cleared. "I think I do."

"Good. Now leave, and don't ever come near me again."

"Just answer me this," Granger said. "Death...you talk about it and joke about it, like the time when there was news of the Chamber of Secrets...tell me truthfully, _would you really wantone of yourclassmates dead?_"

"You won't like the answer." Draco said stonily.

"I'd like the truth."

Draco looked straight in her eyes, "As long as it isn't you."

* * *

Draco woke up the following morning with a strange sense of foreboding. It was the day of the third task. His mother said she expected the Dark Lord to return before the school year ended. Something was going to happen today. People were focused on the Tournament and if the Dark Lord had plans, now would be the perfect time to strike. Then again, maybe he was just paranoid.

At breakfast, all the students of the Great Hall were talking about the task. Apart from the excitement of the final task, the air was thick with anticipation because tonight, the Triwizard Tournament Champion would be revealed.

In the midst of this, Draco was thinking about his conversation with Granger in the Owlery. She was a remarkable person. He had never known anyone more forgiving or more caring in his life than Hermione Granger. He had slighted her over and over again, and yet she chose to go to him to end their relationship properly. _Hah, _he thought bitterly, _Relationship? _

Today, he was going to return the favor. If he had truly cared about her, then he would make things right. They were going back to being enemies, but the past few weeks had been real and he didn't want either of them to forget it.

The Malfoy family owl soared over the Slytherin table and dropped the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in front of its recipient. Draco Malfoy looked at the front page and smiled. "Look at this," he said to his classmates and read out the headline. _"Harry Potter Disturbed and Dangerous"_

Everyone leaned forward in interest. Draco skimmed the article and read out the interesting bits. "_Regularly collapses at school...Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion..._oh here I am..." He quoted his interview. He looked over the Gryffindor table where Granger and Weasley were attempting to hide the paper from the story's subject.

"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled, "Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

All around him, Slytherins were shifting in their seats, trying to see Potter's reaction. They watched Weasley hand him the paper. When Potter had finished reading, Draco laughed as Crabbe and Goyle, made faces at Scar-head. He had forgotten how fun this was. As he watched the trio, he could tell that they were contemplating how Skeeter could have possibly known about the incident in Divination. Suddenly, Granger stood up, seized her bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.

_What was that about? _Draco asked himself.He considered going to her now but decided against it. There would be time after the task.

* * *

That night, the students, staff and faculty of Hogwarts flocked to the Quidditch pitch to witness the Triwizard Tournament's culmination. From where he sat, Draco could see the top of the maze, but because the walls were so high, he would not be able to watch the champions move inside it.

Ludo Bagman amplified his voice and announced the beginning of the task. Potter and Diggory entered first. Once inside, Draco saw the glowing lights of two _Lumos_ spells. These two lights separated, signaling that the Hogwarts champions had gone their separate ways. Krum soon went in, and then Delacour followed.

"All the champions have entered the maze, ladies and gentlemen," Bagman boomed. "We all wish them the best of luck."

The crowd waited. From the top of the walls peeked clouds of gold dust, the pincers of some unknown beast and several other unidentified entities. Wand lights were moving here and there telling them where the champions were. The lights flickered whenever the champion cast a spell.

"We would like to thank the teachers, especially Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid, for providing the obstacles for this task." Bagman smiled jovially, "Apologies to Hagrid, as we were unable to include all of his suggested creatures." The crowd gave a collective sigh of relief. Apparently, everyone knew just how dangerous the task would be if all of Hagrid's pets had joined the champions in the maze.

Draco spotted Granger sitting with Weasley near the front of the stands. Their heads were bent in deep conversation. After tonight, he would never talk to her civilly again. His hand went to his pocket to check if the object he had acquired this morning was still there.

Suddenly, a girl screamed from inside the maze. It can only be Fleur Delacour. The teachers patrolling the maze rushed to the place where the call came from and minutes later, the unconscious form of the Beauxbatons champion was being levitated out of the maze. Gasps were heard from the Beauxbatons party and their headmistress was instantly at Delacour's side.

"I really didn't think she'd win," Draco commented to Crabbe and Goyle who both agreed, "She's the weakest one out there."

"One champion is out of the race." Bagman said to the crowd. "Let's hope the rest of them are doing well."

Several more minutes passed then the air reverberated once again with the sound of someone screaming in pain. It was horrible to listen to and Draco could not tell who it was. Bagman and some of the teachers wore grim and worried expressions. Somewhere in the maze, the hedges shuddered and some leaves were sprayed into the air. A second later, the screaming stopped. After a few moments, red sparks shot to the air and the teachers rushed to the spot.

They emerged from the maze with Viktor Krum. People murmured in concern, but this also gave way to excited chatter. Only Potter and Diggory were left, which meant it was a sure Hogwarts victory.

"Isn't this exciting ladies and gentlemen!" Bagman said to the audience. "Any moment now, the Triwizard Champion will be revealed!"

Everyone waited, apprehensive. Suddenly, a small column of whirling wind rose from the center of the maze. Leaves rustled...then silence.

And more silence.

The looks on the teachers' faces told Draco that something had gone wrong. The patrolling professors entered the maze again. After some searching, Professor Flitwick came out and went to the judges' table. Dumbledore stood up and entered the maze with them. That sealed it. If Dumbledore was involved, something had _definitely_ gone wrong.

Students began talking amongst themselves. They stood in their seats, trying to look into the maze.

"What's going on?"

"Is it over?"

"How come no one's coming out?"

"Who won?"

"Hogwarts won!"

"_Which House?_"

Pansy turned to Draco. "Hmm...maybe the Skrewts finished them off."

"We're not that lucky." Draco quipped. But inside, he was on guard. His instincts told him that something was amiss. What happened in the maze? If anything had gone wrong, the teachers should have been able to pull the champions out without getting lost. Time passed and one thing became obvious: _Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were missing. _

Bagman tried to appease the crowd, "Everybody calm down, everything is under control."

_Everything is obviously not under control_, Draco thought. His eyes landed on Granger and Weasley who were jostling their way towards the Quidditch pitch. Granger's face was etched with concern. When they got to the edge of the field, Professor Vector held them back. There was nothing they could do. There was nothing anyone could do but wait...for what, he didn't know.

The flurry of the faculty members carried on in the pitch.

Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, Potter and Diggory appeared at the entrance of the maze. They arrived in a whirl of color...which could only mean that they came via Portkey...which meant they had left the grounds. They were sprawled on the ground and looked injured.

Potter stirred.

Diggory was not moving.

People started to crowd around them. Dumbledore was attending to Potter, who was looking around in a distracted way...but Diggory...

"So who won?" Theodore Nott asked from somewhere behind Draco.

"Something's wrong." Draco murmured.

Someone recoiled in the crowd and burst into tears. Gasps and cries could be heard from the scene. Finally, the news from below was carried up to the stands, and then everyone knew.

_Cedric Diggory was dead._

* * *

Draco sat alone in the common room. He watched the flames dance in the fireplace. He had woken up with such a bad feeling and this is what happened. Tonight, a student of Hogwarts had been killed. No one knew when, or how, or why. Draco knew deep in his gut that the Dark Lord was involved. If so, then the death of the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain had no deeper reason than it being the Dark Lord's whim.

Harry Potter must be at the hospital wing right now and most likely Granger and Weasley were with him.

_Hermione._

How was she? No doubt this would bring her sorrow. He knew she was never close to Cedric Diggory, but knowing her, she would be sadly affected.

Draco shifted in his seat and stared at the fire until his vision began to blur...

_

* * *

It was dusk. He was walking through Hogwarts. The hall was familiar, but there was something eerie about it. He looked around and realized what was wrong. He had not seen a single soul in the halls since he left the Slytherin common room._

_He started running. _

_He reached the Great Hall and found it deserted. Actually, it was more than deserted. Instead of tables, there were piles of wooden rubble. The staff table was leaning on its side and the top was covered with the scars of spells. There were gaping holes in the walls and stones were scattered all over the place. _

_He turned back. But the corridor that he had walked through, which looked so normal a few minutes ago, was now in the same state as the Hall. Destroyed, ransacked and vandalized, it looked like a battle had ensued inside the castle. He ran to the main gates, passed the winged boars and looked at the castle. He could not believe it was Hogwarts he was looking at. _

_The magnificent castle was gone. In its place were the ruins of a fallen stronghold. The entire East Wing was destroyed. The walls had collapsed. Turrets had fallen. Windows were smashed. _

_And no signs of life. _

_To his right, movement caught Draco's eye. He squinted at the setting sun. He could make out the silhouette of someone coming towards him. When he recognized the person, he smiled in relief. _

_Hermione Granger. _

_She stopped walking. She was a several yards away but he could see her sad smile. Draco was puzzled and started to go to her. Then the strangest thing happened. _

_For every step he took towards her, she seemed to fade. As he drew nearer, he could practically see right through her. He stopped. "I'm losing you."_

_"It's the way it has to be. You know that." She said kindly._

_"We have to forget we were friends."_

_"And go back to being foes."_

_"Promise me you'll hate me."_

_"I will despise you and more."_

_"Thank you, Hermione Granger." Decisively, Draco walked forward and though he knew she was going to vanish completely, he reached out to her._

_She was gone by time his fingers touched, and left only these words hanging in the air._

_"Goodbye, my dear friend."_

_Draco stood alone as stars began to appear overhead. His arms were around himself, as if he was shivering from the cold. _

* * *

The light from the Slytherin common room fireplace was getting dimmer. On a nearby chair, a pale-haired boy woke with a start. _How strange._


	15. Loss

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 15 -- Loss**

The atmosphere in Hogwarts had never been more desolate. The passing of Cedric Diggory was a tragedy no one expected and no one understood. He was a bright and talented individual who would have done great things, greater than the feats he had already accomplished. Hufflepuff House was in mourning and the rest of the school offered the Diggory family its sincerest condolences.

Except for some.

As Draco expected, most of the students in Slytherin did not seem to be affected at all. To be honest, he wasn't all that shaken up either. He never knew Cedric Diggory and he wouldn't miss him at all.

_Think about other people's feelings._ He hasn't forgotten Granger's words. He tried to imagine how awful Diggory's friends and family must feel right now. His parents had lost their only son. Draco had never known loss...would it be like losing his mother? As the thought registered in Draco's mind, he felt angry and remorseful...he couldn't tell which emotion was stronger. He pushed the idea away. If he felt that bad at a hypothetical situation, how would he feel if it was real?

_But it won't happen. _Draco told himself. _I'll see to that._

Business was carrying on as usual in the common room. The other houses must be keeping some sort of vigil. Draco did his best to look unmoved and chatted with his classmates. One person, however, seemed to be aloof...more aloof than usual.

Amanda Rosier.

Draco excused himself and walked over to where she was sitting. She was just staring out the window in deep thought.

"Penny for your troublesome thoughts." Draco said as he sat in front of her.

She gave him a wan smile. "Can you believe this?"

"What?"

"This," she said, sweeping her hand across the room. "The constituents of our house are made of stone."

"Oh, you mean about Diggory."

"What else?" She eyes darkened in disgust. "A lot of us here went to class with Diggory and no one seems to care that we are one less in number when we graduate."

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Draco said tentatively.

She looked surprised. "You wouldn't mind? I'd really appreciate it."

Draco studied her. Ada did seem to be rather tense. He supposed she was more..._human_...than most Slytherins, including him. "It's okay."

And so she started talking. In hushed tones she told him about how the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs in her year had their first broom lesson together. How Diggory wowed everyone with his moves and confident flying. He told him about one incident in Transfiguration when he accidentally transfigured McGonagall's hat into a swan. She had given him ten points for a successful spell, but took away five for a poor aim. Ada narrated more and more incidents about the Hufflepuff Seeker. Diggory was humble, hardworking and honest. A great friend and a loving son.

"He's a great loss," Ada said, "Not only to the school, but to the magical community as well."

"You seem to know him a lot."

"Not so much." She admitted. "But he was one of the few non-Slytherin seventh years who had the courage to strike a conversation with me."

"Really?" Draco knew Ada's Dark Witch reputation had caused students to be afraid of her.

"Yeah, very civil, that one."

"He wasn't scared of you?"

"No. He seemed to think I was a normal...which I am. People would realize that if they stopped being so judgmental. Anyway, some time in our fifth year, he saved the sleeve of my robe from catching fire in Potions." She smiled. "'Seeker reflexes', he said."

"Then?"

"Then I said 'thank you', which seemed to surprise him. Apparently, Slytherins do not say 'thank you'." She shook her head. "After that, I tried saying hello in the corridor. I didn't even actually say 'hello,' I just sort of nodded."

"I take it that surprised him too."

"Right. But he was polite. So every time I saw him I'd go, 'Diggory', and he'd say 'Rosier,' and we'd part ways. I heard his friends called him on it and I think he told them I was harmless." She knitted her eyebrows, thinking. "The one time I really got to talk to him was in Charms. He was doing a spell wrong, I don't remember what it was, but I helped him get it right. Next thing you know we were talking about school, Quidditch and Hogsmeade. Everyone thought it was really weird."

"So you two were friends?" Draco asked.

"Define friend. We sure didn't have what you and a certain someone have, but he was one guy I definitely didn't hate."

"Then I'm sorry for your loss." Draco said.

Ada smiled. "I'll get over it. It's just sad."

Something Ada said made Draco think. A certain someone. He and Hermione Granger had become friends. Now, it was so clear that they were on different sides. If his suspicions were correct, Potter would now know for sure that his father was in the Dark Lord's circle and had already told her. Granger must be with him right now, making sure he was okay. Draco sighed and rested his head in his hand.

As if she read his thoughts, Ada broke the silence. "So, have you ended the truce?"

Draco nodded. "We know where our loyalties lie."

"But?" Ada prompted.

"But..." Draco said haltingly, "But I didn't like the way it ended. I want to say farewell properly."

"Wouldn't it be better if you ended it terribly? Just so there's no confusion?"

"No." Draco declared. "It has to be done right. If I respected her at all, I owe her that much. I'll make sure there's no confusion. These past few days we spent apart has me feeling like my old self again."

"Okay" Ada said, "Well, good luck. I'm getting some rest."

He nodded. Ada stood up to leave.

"And, Drake?" Ada put a hand on his shoulder in a sisterly manner. "For the record, my friendship with you stays."

"Thank you...now please take your hand away before anyone sees."

Ada laughed and left for her dormitory.

* * *

Draco wondered how he can get Granger alone. He always saw her in the company of Potter and Weasley. Dumbledore had asked the whole school not to badger Potter with questions. In Draco's opinion, Scar-head did look like he could use some peace.

Students were curious about what had really happened inside the maze. Blame for Diggory's death was put either on Blast-Ended Skrewts or on Harry Potter. _Rubbish,_ Draco thought. Diggory handled a dragon, for goodness' sake, he can handle a Skrewt. And Potter was definitely incapable of murder, even if the _Prophet_ said he was dangerous.

But Potter was not Draco's concern. The Leaving Feast was drawing closer. He realized he could not rely upon a chance encounter. He needed to send her an owl.

_

* * *

Granger,_

_Meet me near the Forbidden Forest, facing the East Wing at 8 pm._

_The One Who Doesn't Want You Dead_


	16. It Really Happened

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 16 -- It Really Happened**

Night had fallen and Draco Malfoy was waiting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He wore a hooded cloak and hid in the shadows. _Will she come? _Draco had a strange sense of deja vu. He had been here before, but like the last time, will Granger come?

It was quarter past eight...then half past eight. There was no sign of her. Draco's fist closed around the token he had for her. If she didn't show up, he realized he wouldn't hate her for it.

Then he heard it. Soft hurried footsteps coming in his direction. He rose from the tree stump he had been sitting on. _"Lumos," _said a familiar voice.

"Granger," Draco said in relief.

"There you are. I thought it was a dementor. I can't stay long," she told him. "I need to..."

"Be with Potter." he finished. "I know, I know. Just give me a few minutes. After this, you can hang out with him and Weasley all you want."

"Did you want to tell me something?" Granger asked.

"Yes," Draco's hand went to his pocket. "I realized I wanted to say goodbye to you properly."

"What?"

"It's very uncharacteristic of me, I know." Draco fished out a small black box. "But I think you deserve this." He took her hand and placed the box in it. She stared at it.

"I don't know what to say." She said softly.

"You don't have to say anything." Draco said. "In fact, you shouldn't say anything about it to anyone. This may be the last time I do something like this. Open it."

Granger lifted the lid. Her eyes widened as she saw the delicate silver locket nestled in velvet. It had an 'H' engraved at the center. "This is..."

"My farewell gift." Draco said. "Thank you for being my friend. I wish it could have lasted."

She raised her eyes to his and he kept talking. "I thought it would be better if that day in the Owlery was the end of it, but it felt open-ended. I didn't like it."

She was silent. Draco began to feel uncomfortable.

"I can't explain it either!" Draco said with a nervous laugh. "Who would have thought? You and me? Get along? We're mental!"

"Utterly mad," She agreed. Then tears began to stream down her face.

Draco looked at her bewildered. "Granger?"

"I was just letting myself hate you again." She murmured. "I was just reminding myself how vile you were..."

"And you should!" Draco said nervously. This was not what he expected.

"But then you do something like this..." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You are so…_unpredictable._ It's not fair..."

"I'm sorry!" Draco didn't know what to do. "I thought it would be nice..."

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "It's all right. Look at you panic. You're really not that bad, you know?"

"Come tomorrow, I will be." Draco said seriously. "And after giving you that locket, I think I'll be hurting you more than I ever have."

"Yeah, you probably will. It's the way it has to be."

_That's what she said in my dream._ Draco thought. "Everything will be as they were in the past. Tomorrow, before you get off the train, you will hate me. Next year, you will hate me even more. By next summer, you will despise every fiber of my being. I'll make sure of that. And I can't promise I'll remember what we had this year."

She held up the locket. "So what's this, if not to remind us?"

"It's more to prove that it really happened," Draco said. "Than to remind us that we cared about each other." He stepped closer, took the locket from the box and opened it. Out came a glowing projection of a miniature Hogwarts. "This is where it happened."

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I have excellent taste." Draco snapped the locket shut and unclasped the chain. He proceeded to put the locket around Granger's neck. He had his arms around her as he fastened the clasp. It suddenly struck him that he was never this close to her before.

"Maybe," she said, "when this is all over..."

"Maybe," he cut in as he stepped back. "But don't bet on it. There, it suits you."

She put a hand over the locket and held his gaze. Silence. Then Granger moved closer, and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. The Slytherin was surprised.

"Goodbye, Draco," she whispered.

Tentatively, he put his hand near her cheek, just below her jaw and held her to him. It was subtle hug. He closed his eyes and wondered if lightning was going to strike them where they stood.

"Goodbye, Hermione." She pulled away, gave him one last look and started towards the castle.

He watched as she moved farther and farther away. That was it. Next time he faced Hermione Granger, curses will fly.

* * *

The Leaving Feast of Hogwarts this year had a mournful air about it. The Hufflepuff table was remorseful. Some of the students had tears in their eyes. The Houses of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were silent. Only Slytherin seemed to carry on as if nothing happened. Draco drove sentimentality out of his system by chatting with any Slytherin who would listen.

Later, the Headmaster invited everyone to raise their glasses to Cedric Diggory and everyone complied. When Draco put his goblet down, he listened to Dumbledore speak of Diggory's loyalty, diligence and several other virtues. It got rather boring until, to Draco's surprise, the Headmaster told everyone that Cedric Diggory was killed by _Lord Voldemort._

"...It is my belief, however," Dumbledore was saying, "that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

"Have you heard from your parents?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle quietly.

They nodded. "My dad said that things were going to change." Crabbe said.

"Dad told me he would be busy the next couple of days." Goyle added.

_My mother told me to make a choice. _Draco thought. _And I did. _"You know what they mean," he said to the two. They nodded once again then they all turned their attention to Dumbledore, who was now "honoring" Harry Potter for his bravery. A lot of the students raised their glasses in respect. But the Slytherin table did not move.

_They think Potter's so great._ Draco thought bitterly. _He's not the only one going through an ordeal_.

The Feast ended and the students of Hogwarts assembled at the entrance hall to board the horseless carriages. As Draco waited, he caught sight of Viktor Krum talking to Hermione Granger. He saw Krum write something down on a piece of parchment. They must be swapping addresses to keep in touch over the summer. Draco turned away and scolded himself for caring. The train will be leaving soon and he would only be too happy when they get off. He needed to put a couple of miles between him and Granger. Yes, distance would help. But just to be sure, he needed to do something Draco-like on the train.

The Hogwarts Express was just moving along the side of a mountain when Draco announced that he was bored. He called Crabbe and Goyle to join him for a little amusement. They searched the compartments for the trio. When they found them, Granger was holding a jar with a very familiar looking beetle in it.

_Well, well, well, _Draco thought. _She found out about the Animagus reporter._ He watched her put the jar away and then slid the door open.

"Very clever, Granger," he said. He meant it, but he didn't come here for pleasantries. Her eyes narrowed at him. Potter and Weasley were looking at the Slytherins with murder in their eyes.

"So," Draco went on. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal."

Granger's voice rang in his ears. _"One day you're going to realize that you've been living in the dark, and there are so many things you don't know or understand. I pity you."_

She probably pitied him more now. _Don't, _he thought_, don't feel sorry for me. This is my choice. _

The trio remained silent. "Trying not to think about it, are we?" Draco sneered. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out." Potter said.

Draco turned his attention to him. His hatred for the Boy Who Lived increased. Hero once again. How sickening. "You picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember?"

_"So your resolve to build friendship is still laced with elitism?" _

"When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts?" Draco reminded. "I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!"

_Anyway, they trust me enough to know that I'm loyal to them._

Loyalty. They pledged allegiance to different sides. Hermione Granger showed him how friendships start, flourish, fail and end. He was grateful, but hereinafter, they were foes. He had to put everything behind him, or else he wouldn't function properly next year. "Too late now Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back."

_"...you are the most loathesome person I have ever had the misfortune to meet."_

He could see the three of them were trying to calm themselves. Granger was blinking back tears. _I hate you, _Draco thought viciously, _for being brave and kind and understanding_. _And I hate myself for knowing it. _Draco injected triumph in his next words, "Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well, second, Diggory was the f--!"

The last thing Draco saw were wands pointed at him and spells flashing...then everything went black.

_"And also, one of the best friends I have the misfortune to lose."_

* * *

"Wake up."

Draco stirred. He was feeling sore and someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes and the blurred image of Amanda Rosier came into focus.

"Picking fights again?" She ventured. "Are you all right? We're at King's Cross."

"Already?" Draco sat up and looked around. Ada was crouched next to him. He could see students getting off the train. He noticed Crabbe and Goyle were still unconscious. Both had developed strange growths on their skin. Draco's hands went to his face and he examined his arms.

"Oh, you were all stiff and covered with awful looking spikes." Ada told him. "I sorted it out. I think someone's _Petrificus Totalus _collided with an epidermis hazardous curse."

"Er, thanks." Draco said blankly. He watched her wave her wand over Crabbe and Goyle. Their skins cleared and they began to stir.

"That ought to do it." Ada said, getting up. She turned to Draco. "Shall we step outside?"

"Right." Draco stood up as well and looked at his companions. "I'll meet you two out front."

He and Ada stepped out onto the station and walked towards the baggage car. Ada took something from her purse and handed it to Draco. "For you. Don't show your father."

Draco took the object and examined it. It was a fountain pen. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Something to remember me by," She smiled.

"I don't have anything for you." Draco said.

"You don't have to, silly." Ada assured him. "I'm going to miss you. You made my final year at school more memorable."

Draco chuckled. "There's something I don't hear often. So what's next for you?"

"Well, I'm going to take a short break before I start Auror training."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Auror training?"

"Yeah," she said. "I know curses and I know Muggles. With that knowledge, there are other things to be than a Dark Witch. Are you surprised?"

"Astonished." Draco admitted. "It never crossed my mind."

Ada's smile faded. "I haven't forgiven the Dark Lord for what he did to my father... even if my father did bring it upon himself."

"Who would have thought, Amanda Rosier, the Slytherin Dark Witch, an Auror." Draco shook his head. "You always were strange. It'll be hard though, with your roots. Your dad was convicted."

"I know." Ada agreed. "But I can handle it."

"Er," He paused. "I hate to bring this up, but this puts us on opposing factions."

"That'll only be a problem if we let it." Ada grinned. "I'd advise you not to think about it. You got enough going in your head."

"You're right." Draco held out his hand. Good luck. I hope we meet again."

Ada shook it. "I'll send you an owl while the circumstances allow it."

"I'd like that."

"Take care, Drake." With that, the elder Slytherin gave him a final smile and waved goodbye.

After Draco retrieved his trunk from the baggage cart, he, Crabbe and Goyle, walked to the entrance of the station to wait for their parents.

"Bye guys!" Pansy called as she walked by with her mother and father. "See you next year!"

The three of them nodded their goodbyes. Crabbe's mother was already there so he left quickly, and then later came Goyle's mother.

"Hello, Draco." said Mrs. Goyle. "I hope you have a good summer. Send your mother my best."

Draco nodded politely. "Of course, Ma'am." He could help but notice that she looked tired and apprehensive.

Draco sat on his trunk and waited. His parents had always been there to meet him the station in the past. Already things were changing. After a few minutes, he saw his mother walking towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." Mrs. Malfoy gave her son a hug.

"It's all right." Draco assured her. "Where's father?"

"Oh, he's otherwise occupied right now, son." Mrs. Malfoy said. "Now shall we go? You must be tired from the trip."

"No," Draco said, remembering that he was asleep the entire time. "I'm hungry though."

His mother smiled. "Well, there's a lovely dinner waiting for you at home."

_Home. _Draco was going home. The school year was over and everything was in the past now. Hermione Granger is part of that. _Things are about to get interesting._ Draco thought. He would not waste time worrying about the future. They would get there soon enough. He knew who he was and where he belonged. That's all he needed.


	17. Epilogue

**Drake**

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter was created by J.K.Rowling._

_**Author's Notes: **This story is woven into the plot of the fourth book, The Goblet of Fire. Any scene or line you recognize from the book belongs to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Hermione Granger and her two best friends pushed their trolleys towards the barrier at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She thought about the Slytherins they left cursed outside their compartment.

_No, _she scolded herself._ That was their fault and it shouldn't bother you. _

She looked back at the train and realized that there was no need to worry. Draco Malfoy was walking with an elder Slytherin girl she didn't know. She handed him something and they were smiling at each other. Hermione realized that she may never see Malfoy smile like that again. Next year, his sincere grins will go back to sneering smirks. She had managed to bridge the gap between her and Malfoy, but now the rift was wider. A chasm.

"Hermione?" Ron called. "What are you looking at? Let's go."

"Yes, of course." Hermione followed them through the barrier into the Muggle world. If there was one thing she learned from Malfoy, it was that friendships were fragile things. People can be torn apart and usually not of their own accord. When that happens, it hurts.

Beyond the barrier, they found Harry's uncle standing near Mrs. Weasley. She enveloped Harry in a hug and said that they may see each other in later in the summer. Ron clapped his best friend on the back. "See you, Harry."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and realized just how much they meant to her. They were brave and good-hearted people, albeit rather hard-headed. She resolved to do anything in her power to protect them. She would take a bullet for them...or a curse, whatever the circumstances would bring. She was going to keep them in her life for as long as she could.

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione said, and kissed him on the cheek. She could tell he was surprised, but she was feeling sentimental and she was entitled. The twins muttered their farewells and they watched Harry follow his Uncle outside the station. They weren't going to see him for a long time. She hoped he would be able to get his mind off He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named over the holidays.

Ron was looking at her strangely. "You kissed him."

"Just offering some comfort." Hermione said. "We have to be there for our friends."

"I know." Ron agreed. "Take care of yourself Hermione. You-Know-Who won't keep his venom from spreading outside the magical world."

"You take care of yourself, too." She told him. "If something should happen..."

"Don't think about that." Ron interrupted. "I will see you at the end of the summer, maybe even earlier."

Hermione smiled. She reached up and gave Ron a hug. He hugged her back and patted her head.

"Everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to handle it otherwise," He answered. They pulled away and there was a pink tinge in his ears.

"Fred," George said to his twin. "I need a hug too."

"Aw, me too." Fred returned his brother's grin and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Knock it off, you guys." Ron muttered.

Not long after that, Hermione spotted her mother and father making their way towards them to the crowd. Mr. and Mrs. Granger said hello to Mrs. Weasley and the boys then Hermione waved goodbye and left the station with her parents.

Her thoughts wandered to a certain pale-haired boy. He seemed so far away now.

_"...I hope someday, we can talk to each other in the open."_

She still believed it was not impossible.

**- The End -**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Authors Notes:** I wish to extend my thanks to all those who followed this story till the end. I am also exceptionally grateful to all the readers who took the time to share their thoughts and comments. Till next time everyone! Take care!_

_--November Romeo_

_July 20, 2006, 7:39pm_


End file.
